SpiderMan Forever: Volume I
by Animeniak
Summary: Evan Conner is the adopted son of Peter Parker. Evan like any other teenager is trying to figure out what is life all about and why his biological parent's gave him up for adoption. His life is turned upside down when he makes a discovery and an unwanted burden is placed upon the boy.
1. A Hero Is Born

**SPIDER-MAN FOREVER**

Chapter 1; A Hero Is Born

Hey, this is my first ever fan fic. I wanted to do something that I know, so this is just where I'm trying to find my writing style, so forgive me if it sucks.

I've been inspired to write this after watching The Dark Knight Rises and reading up on old Batman movie scripts. So instead of doing a Batman fic I decided to do something that I know, and here you have it Spider-Man Forever!

And it will be the first in many volumes depending on its popularity.

This story takes place a couple of years after Spider-girl and I'm totally ignoring any other titles after it. And I will not delve into any Spider-Man mythos and what happened in the past. So basically this is for anyone looking to pass the time. Some characters of the past will be mentioned but they will rarely be talked about.

Yeah, I can't think of anything else to say so without further ado

Lego…

**000**

Evan wiped the sweat off his brow and stepped on his skateboard, he used his left foot for force as he started pushing down Main Street.

Evan was once again late for school, which seems to be happening to him now more than ever. Evan pressed his left foot down the back of the board which caused the board's nose to pop up and he shot on the pavement.

Evan was used to skating. He even considered going pro in skateboarding. But he never got around to it. People always shut him out due to his unsocial behavior. He never had friends and was quite shy around people. At a young age he was diagnosed with an antisocial disorder. Not that he didn't want to hang out with people' he just preferred to be in his own space.

He took a left turn into Midtown High School of Science. Evan carried his skateboard in his hand and came to the gate.

A security guard watched him approach. "Evan, late again?" said the guard as he stood up from his booth and opened the gate.

Evan sighed "Yeah, I have to set my alarm to get up earlier."

The guard pulled out a notebook and a pen. He scribbled a few words on it.

"A pass, this is your last warning,'' The guard ripped it from the book and handed it to Evan.

Evan smiled "So was the other one," he let out a giggle and entered the school premises.

"_EVAN CONNER_!" a distant voice shouted.

He stopped in his footsteps and looked over to where the sound emanated. It was from a fat, small, man with grey hair and balding starting to show. His name was Professor Marius. The principle of Midtown High. He stepped closer to Evan.

Prof. Marius peered at Evan through his glasses 'late again," he rubbed his chin in disapproval "Evan if you want to pass this year, you going to have to pull up your socks. The last couple of years you barely scrapped through. Evan, I knew your farther, Peter Parker is a great individual."

"I'm trying, sir. I really am." He said. Evan tugged his board tighter.

"I can see that, but you going to have to start doing… this are your last chance," he stretched out his arm "and your first step to succeeding, is not slugging around. Hand me that thing."

"What?"

"Your skateboard. Hand it over!" Prof. Marius ushering him on. Evan reluctantly handed his skateboard over. "Perfect, now get to class."

Evan walked into the school's empty hallway and reached his locker. He rotated the lock to find the code. 29-05-97. Evan searched his locker for his roster. He found it and looked at it intently at his periods for the day.

Great, double Mathematics.

Evan closed his locker and walked to his class. He hates mathematics, especially algebra. Maybe if he could understand half of the work he could do better in it. And people would stop hassling him about being as "great" as his farther Peter Parker. Peter wasn't even really his biological farther. He was adopted by Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Parker when he was five.

Brought into their lose family. He and "Uncle Pete" were as tight as could be. Evan could talk to him about almost anything, but lately Peter has been overworked always trying to keep his company _Parker Intel _afloat. Now they almost never see him.

Mary-Jane is a house wife but almost reclusive. She rarely ever sets foot out of the house. But no one can accuse her of not being loving. She took very good care of Evan and his "sister" May "Mayday" Parker.

Mayday was a spunky soul, but she had her days. They were quite close but all of a sudden she changed. She was just different, came home late every night, she had bruises on her body. Every one suspected it was an abusive boyfriend but she had no boyfriend. She slept till late when her parents were gone and started taking pain pills. There relationship was never the same. She since moved to Los-Angeles for work.

Evan reached the front o the class and brushed his hand through his brown hair. He let out a sigh and turned the handle of the door.

The class was quiet. All eyes were on Dr. Danielson as he was explaining an equation on the smart-touch board.

''Sorry that I'm late Dr. Danielson, I overslept." Said Evan as he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

The man looking at Evan "Take a seat." And continued explaining the complex equation.

As he walked Evan suddenly felt something under his foot and fell. The class whole class laughed. Evan got up to his feet and looked at the foot that was blocking his way. It belonged to Crash.

Crash let out a loud piggish laugh. Crash had blond hair and freckles on his face. He was handsomely muscled. He wore his traditional Basketball jacket and a Beta cap backwards.

"That was not funny, Crash." Evan said with his fists clenched together. Crash stood up challenging the frail boy's bravado.

Crash laughed "Yeah, well I thought it was and what are you going to do about it?" the class laughed at this remark. "Are you going to run to rich daddy again, huh?"

Evan was ready to punch Crash in his face when a loud voice blasted over them "That's enough, both of you!" it was Dr. Danielson's "Get to your seats!"

Two smooth feminine hands wrapped itself around Crash. It was Emma's, her grace so delicate. Evan had a Crush on her since grade school. Her beautiful black hair in Crash's smug face. "Relax, okay." Her soft voice soothing calming both rivals.

When the spat between the two were over, Evan sat at his desk, the desk in the furthermost corner of the class. Evan sat back in his seat and stared at the clouds out of the window. He tried calming himself before he punches Crash's lights out.

The teacher finished the sum and spoke "Okay, let's put that nasty altercation behind us and focus on our work. Now next week you will write a test which is worth 35% of your pass mark." He continued to walk over to his desk and took out a stack of pages. He looked at it, clearly disappointment.

"Now last week you wrote a test and shall I say your marks were outright putrid!" He started handing out the papers while delivering words such as hideous, shameful, and disastrous.

He came over to Emma's desk and said "My best pupil, you never fail too impress me." He handed Emma her test "Perfect score!"

Evan smiled, Emma was a perfect girl, and everything about her was perfect. Her laugh, her smile, just everything about her. He remembers when he first saw her for the first time. He was walking down the quad when he was in third grade. And when he made contact with her emerald green eyes he knew she was the one. But he could never muster up the courage to talk to her; she probably doesn't know he exists.

Evan got snapped out of his daydream by Dr. Danielson slapping the paper on his desk. He stared at Evan a long while before talking "What do you do, Evan? You always seem to be in a world of your own. Your grades are the lowest in the class, you always show up late, and when you here you don't pay attention. If you want to repeat this grade you doing a good job of it."

"S-sir I am trying my be-"

"As you can see, your best is not good enough," he gave Evan a uneasy look "You have to pull up your socks if you want to pass this final year." He turned and walked away before continuing with his lesson.

Evan looked at the big red F on the front of the paper. He shook his head and gazed out the window.

**000**

Peter stepped out of a long black limo in front of Parker Intel. The door was opened for him by a old man. He stepped out of the limo and was immediately met by flashes of light and cameras. The entire media shouting questions at him, hoping for a response.

"Thank you Edward." He said as he walked up the buildings entire press bombarding him with questions.

"Mr. Parker, what do you have to say regarding the accusations of Cortex Incorporated?"

"Sir, it's been heard that the company's revenue has plummeted?"

A small beautiful woman with her hair tied to the back and black framed glasses lifted her microphone to speak "Peter Parker. Lena Lang from The Daily Bugle. Is it true that Parker Intel is about to shut down?"

Peter fitted his glasses on his face and answered the question "Miss Lang, I can assure you that my company is doing absolutely well and there is nothing wrong with it. Parker Intel will stay here in New-York for many years to come, thank you." He walked suavely into the opening of the building.

The press was left wanting more comments and continued shouting questions but Peter walked off.

A man dressed in an expensive _Armani _suit walked over to Peter, his blond hair neatly brushed back. The way he elegantly moved showed his wealth. He flashed Peter a smile; his white teeth can blind any one in sight. The man's name, Richard Clark. Richard is a well known business man who owns twelve companies upstate. Richard comes from a wealthy family and is used to getting anything he wants. He is a self-centered and arrogant man. And he has very deep pockets.

"Peter, glad you could make it."

"It is my company, Richard."

"Not for long, soon this company will go bankrupt and it will be easy pickings on the stock market," he picked up an apple and bite into it "let me make it easy for you, Pete. I want to buy all this from you."

"No thanks, Dick, I worked my ass off for this company and you won't get your wicked fingers on it." Peter motioned over to the security "Show Mr. Clark the door, please."

The two guards are dressed in uniform and very built, one took Richard on the shoulder but Richard forced himself out of his grip.

Richard let out a chuckle "I'll see myself out, and I will be back, Pete." He walked to the exit. The room was silent for about ten seconds.

Then suddenly all four of Peter's private assistants came into the lobby, each of them holding state of the art iPads in their hands.

"Sir, you have a meeting with Reed Richards in two days, should I cancel?"

"Mr. Parker there's a couple of contracts that need your fingerprints."

"Sir, should I cancel?"

"Bruce Banner is on line one-"

"PEOPLE PLEASE!" snapped Peter "Not now," he relaxed himself "I got a board meeting in a few minutes." He walked into an elevator "I should give myself a raise."

An electronic voice talked over the PA system "_Which floor will you ascend to Mr. Parker?"_

"The fifteenth floor, Martin."

The elevator pushed down then up, almost in an instant the doors opened and in front of him was a dark-skinned man in a lab coat, he had grey hair on his head. Frank Edison is a friend of Peter, they both have known each other and they practically built the company together after Oscorp's inevitable demise. He along with a few people knew Peter was once the legendary Spider-Man.

"Pete, finally you here."

"The transportation had a little bit of a hiccup."

Frank and Peter worked side by side "First we have to look at some of the inventions by these nut-jobs." they walked through almost endless work corridors. Robotic arms working on machine products.

"Anything promising?"

"A few, but nothing that will put Parker Intel back on the map." He said while staring at some documents "It's a shame, some of these guys really worked hard at their inventions.

"Yeah, that's a shame."

**000**

Dr. Lazerath typed furiously on his keyboard while writing words on papers next to him. His work desk was messy and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His hair standing up in the air and bags were visible under his eyes. He took a gulp of cold coffee and continued punching holes into the keyboard.

The professor sighed has he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "Years of hard work going for shit and I may have managed it in just two weeks."

He looked over as the door opened and two people entered. One dressed in a black suit with vintage glasses and the other, like Dr. Lazerath wore a lab coat. He recognized them immediately.

"Peter Parker," he walks nearer to greet his boss "It's an great honor." He takes Peter's hand with a tight handshake.

"I believe we have met Dr. Lazerath."

"Sorry I just get star struck when I see you Mr. Parker. And since you are here now I got something to show you."

He walked over to his messy desk "I've been perfecting some of my algorithm and found that I have found a way to power the entire America for years too come." He through some pages on the floor before speaking "Not only that but I have found a way to make a uranium bom-"

"You can't be serious Doctor, a uranium bomb? What are trying to create World War Three?" spoke Frank "Your ideas are good but we can't proceed with it. Not in Parker Intel's current state, it's too risky."

Dr. Lazerath looks over too Peter. Peter gives a moderate gaze "I'm sorry but it raises too many questions."

Peter walks over to leave when he feels a tug at his arm. The room is dead quiet. Dr. Lazerath is holding Peter's right arm. He gently lets go of Peter's arm.

"Please, I worked my whole life for this, please."

Peter looks at him and almost whispers "I'm sorry."

"NO! I've worked for this all my life and now you want to just take it away!" he once again grabs Peter's arm, this time more tightly.

Peter pulls himself from the crazy Doctor's hand. Frank signals for security "Dr. Lazerath, your behavior here was unacceptable. You fired." The two security guards came; they sure had a busy day today.

Frank whispered into Peter's ear "The man's crazy." The entire staff watched as security put the hands around Dr. Lazerath's arms.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" shouted the Doctor as he was whisked away by the two brute security guards "I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU'LL PAY, ALL OF YOU!"

"Alright there is nothing to see here," Frank reassured the confused crowd "get back to work!" he steered Peter to the door by his shoulder.

"That man is a lunatic; he got two of his colleagues killed while working on the Tachyon Transversal project."

Peter gave Frank a uneasy look "Then why keep him on the team?"

"He is smart, lets go, we got a board meeting to attend."

**000**

Evan tapped the buttons on his GX 3000 while listening to hardcore rock music on his iPod. Sitting under a tree while waiting for Peter to arrive, on his video-game he is shooting zombies trying to get a new high score, which is all set by him.

Evan looks up and sees Emma walking with her friends. He stares into her eyes and the world seems to go into slow motion. She looks up and locks with his eyes.

Shit.

He thought she saw him staring at her. He cautiously looks up and to Evan's dismay, Emma is hugging Crash. Pitiful. All the bad guys get the girls; well it's a changing world.

A giant black SUV with tinted windows stops in front of Evan, the passenger window gets rolled down. And Evan can see who it is, his adopted farther Peter Parker.

"Hey, how's it going?" says Peter as Evan opens the door and sits in the passenger seat. He takes out his earphones.

"Err… It was one of those. You?"

"Same here."

"How come?'

"Parker Intel is barely making it," Peter said before drifting off, his words unaudible.

He pulls out of the school drive way and starts driving home. The two engage in light conversation, indulging themselves in each others woes. Their discussion whines down until it becomes complete silence, each one in their very own world.

Peter finally breaks the silence "So, I was thinking that we can eat out tonight," he says "I've been quite busy and I'm never at home."

"Sounds fantastic."

And once again it's silent until they get home.

**000**

And that's it. Sorry for the short chapter, I was planning doing 4 000 words but got exhausted at just 3 000. Yeah, I'm trying to get my head around this typing thing. I found that this story had major spelling errors, if there are more you more than welcomed to tell me about it.

So review and tell me what you think, good or bad. I just love hearing what you think.

This will be a very slow story, so don't expect our hero to don the suit anytime soon. I will try to flesh their personalities a little more. And I modeled Evan after myself, I am disappointed at how Peter's personality came out. Though I am not good with canon characters.

So from me Animeniak…

I'm out :P

*EDIT* The first chapter had loads of spelling errors and for a first chapter it made me look like a retard. Still, if there are any grammatical errors please notify me.


	2. Taste of Defeat

**Spider-Man Forever**

Chapter 2: Taste of Defeat

Hey, guys. I'm back with the second chapter of my fanfic. Last time I ended it rather abruptly but this time I am here to make it up to you. And as I was reading through the first chapter I realized it had several grammatical errors but I was too lazy to change it. I will try my best to give you an error free chapter, it's just I was too excited to post my first story I forgot to proof read.

Now I know that my story has a couple of plot holes that need to get filled but I'm taking it one step at a time. And it is school holidays so maybe I can update frequently, but I wouldn't count on it if I were you, lol.

Oh, and I would like to thank Vladimir the Hamster, 5-STAR, and Animaster21 for being one of my first ever reviewers, thanks buddies ;)

Lego…

**000**

Evan and Peter rode in complete silence, the radio doing nothing to help the mute environment that the two were in. Evan's head was leaning against the cool window. As usual, he had earphones in his ears listening to punk music.

Music is what seems to motivate him in life these days; it alters his mood into different emotions. That and video-games, of course. His favorite band is _My Chemistry Nightmare_, he enjoys their upbeat sound. But he always fancies his heavy metal sound.

Peter watched the young boy in the corner of his eye. Evan is a very shy person. He keeps to himself most of the time. Evan is different than most kids his age but then again, so was Peter. Although Peter and Evan had a very wonderful farther-son relationship, it seems that lately they in different planets and their friendship has never been the same since Peter accepted the position of CEO of a science company, which went on to become Parker Intel.

Evan watched as the mobile stopped in front of a gated community, _Oldham Estate._ The place was built two years ago, it served as a safe haven for the rich. Oldham Estate has round the clock security, so if anyone tries to break in they would most certainly be sorry.

Peter handed the security guard, Tom, his identification document. "Okay, have a good day Mr. Parker." Tom said handing Peter back his documents.

"You too, Tom."

He pressed his foot on the acceleration pedal and drove into the complex. From first sight it's clear that this is a rich man's world. The houses were enormous, triple storeys, huge pools, some houses even had golf courses for a lawn. It is like the neighbors are constantly trying to out do each other.

"Rich little basterds," said Peter disgustingly "I used to hate 'em but now," he said mumbling. Peter knows that he used to hate rich people, they always flaunt their money in lavish ways, while there are other people who would sell their souls for just a dollar. He knows. He was there before.

Even though he has seen this place a dozen times, every time he sees it he's flustered. Taken aback at how the rich spent their money. When he was in the orphanage there were no such luxuries as fancy cars, comfy beds, and going to extremely expensive hotels. So this was all still new to him.

The black SUV entered the gates of a gigantic mansion. The house was built like a vintage but modern castle. That would probably be the best way to describe it, a castle. The lawn was green, a statue of a baby peeing water in the fountain, a pool was also situated on the property.

Evan took out his earphones. He got out of the huge vehicle, his foot misplaced and he almost slipped out of the SUV. "Watch your step." said Peter. Easy for him too say.

As Evan walked to the front of the houses he touched a grey _BMW SLS. _It looked like a dream; he could see himself behind the steering wheel already. But then again he can also see Benjamin behind it too.

Benjamin is the first son of Peter Parker. Ben is just three years older than Evan, with Ben being 21 and Evan 18. They had a rocky start and they weren't what you would call best friends. Ben was very hostile towards Evan at the beginning, Ben was maybe a little jealous but now they quite cool with each other. Ben had moved to Washington DC, he attends University there.

"So when do I get to ride this baby, huh?" Evan said to Peter mischievously, a little snigger escaped his lips.

"When you get an A+ on all you subjects."

Evan's expression turned blank, that was a shot below the belt. "I'm sorry that I'm not smart as you were," mumbled Evan under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked taking a straight look at Evan.

_You've been excused _Evan felt like saying but stopped himself before he could utter the words that would seal his fate in the Parker household. "Nothing," was all he could say.

The pair walked to the front of the stylish house, Peter his pressed his thumb against a device next to the door. _Access Granted _it showed on the screen above it and the door automatically opened with a soft clicked,

"Good to be back." Peter whispered before opening the door.

The house from the inside looked even better. Ceramic floors, a chandelier hanging from above, and an endless amount of stairways. Evan walked in and saw Mary Jane in the kitchen. For a old women she was sure pretty, her long red hair hanging till her back not showing a single grey, her face had no wrinkles which complimented her green eyes, and she had one fine figure. She doesn't look a day over 30.

"Hey Aunt MJ," he said then swooped in to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek "You wont believe who could make it for dinner."

"Yeah, that office food was really crap, nothing compares to what you serve." said Peter as he walked into the kitchen, he gave her a hug and a kiss as well.

"Peter, you here." She said still in his arms. The two look into each others eyes deeply with a smile on their faces.

Evan stood with a glass of orange juice, leaning against the wall "Get a room," he says before taking a swig of the juice as if it was brandy.

"You'll understand once you get a girlfriend." said MJ "Seriously, you almost every night at home. The only time you not at home is when you on that dreadful skate-thing."

"It's called a skateboard and FYI I am a ladies-man" he ran upstairs before he could be asked any questions.

MJ let out a giggle and opened the fridge "Oh no you don't," says Peter "Tonight we are eating out."

"Seriously, we really do-"

"Yes we will. You my wife and I'm going to wine and dine you till you drop dead."

"And Evan?"

"He will join us. Besides, it's been a long time since we bonded."

"I am worried about that kid, he as no friends at home or school."

"Don't be, he's a Parker, he'll be fine."

**000**

Evan opened the door too his room. It was incredibly messy, socks and comic books are lying on the floor, and the bed is still unmade of this morning when he was late. On the walls were posters of semi-nude supermodels and old _Star Wars _movie posters, with some skateboard decks also hanging on the walls. In the corner was where his computer was set up, it was overflowing with wires and cables, different kinds of equipment.

He took a seat on his chair that was set in front of his computer which he switched on. While waiting for the PC to load, he leaned back on his seat. He subconsciously reached in his pocket and pulled out a golden ring. He started rubbing it between his fingers. Even though he came from a poor background, this ring made him feel very rich.

For it was the only thing he has left from his biological parents. That was before they gave him up for adoption. Evan played with the ring in his right hand, slipping it in each of his fingers.

He remembers the last day he last saw them all too well, but his image of the event is blurry.

His mother hugging him in front of the orphanage, saying that he will be all right and they will return, she bursts into tears. Evan mirroring her actions and he starts crying. His farther slapping him on the shoulder and wiping the tears off Evan's eyes, he gave Evan the ring saying _"I will be back for it, hang on too it my boy."_

Evan snapped out of his daydream and wiped off some tears in the corner of his eyes, this thinking was making his head hurt. Evan put the ring under his bed in a secret compartment and walked over to his cupboard and pulled out one of many skateboards.

He went downstairs and saw Peter and MJ on the coach watching a movie.

"I will be heading out for a quick session." Evan says opening the front door.

"Just be home by five, remember we going too a restaurant." Peter says with MJ in his arms.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" he salutes, imitating a soldier. Evan heads out, the sun slowly starting to settle down. He sets foot on the skateboard and uses his free leg too push for some momentum.

He rolls out of the drive way and presses his foot down the back causing the nose to pop up and jumps before landing on the wheels performing an Ollie. He starts skating down the road of the road of the quiet estate performing various kinds of tricks like the pop-shove-it, heelflip, kickflip, treflips, and many more.

**000**

Dr. Lazerath entered his flat with a box filled with his science equipment like microscopes, test tubes, funnels, all kinds of stuff that is used for lab operations. He dropped the box on the floor; some of the contents break as he drops it.

He is completely exhausted; he hasn't slept in two days. He was too busy trying to perfect the uranium bomb working straight through the night on his algorithms. He even tried creating a renewable source for the great United States of America. And he gets repaid by getting fired because the fatigue caught up with him and he performed in a unacceptable manner.

His apartment, like Evan's is like a pigsty. Computer cables, mechanical devices, and strange kinds of materials are lying around everywhere. On one of his walls is a gig poster in glass of Peter Parker posing for a magazine cover.

Dr. Lazerath dropped to his knees sobbing "All my life w-working for the greater good of mankind," he sniffs, tears starting to roll down his cheeks "Everything I did, I did for humanity to reek the benefits, and now it is ended because of one man."

He looked up at the big poster of Peter Parker. Peter giving one of his trademark smiles. If Dr. Lazerath hadn't known better he would swear Peter was laughing at him.

"Y-you, are you mocking me?" he faces the picture. Anger starting to build inside of him. "Stop it." He said as he heard a chuckle start in his head, he-he-he. It rang in his head.

Soon the chuckle became a full blown laugh.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Stop it!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"STOP IT!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

"STOP!" he shouted and picked up a chair then through it into the picture of Peter Parker. The glass shattering into thousands of small pieces.

Dr. Lazerath fell onto his knees catching his breath, his hands on the floor. The tiny pieces of glass piercing his skin, he looks at it and licks the blood from his hands. The professor lets out a sadistic giggle.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Dr. Lazerath's neck snaps to where the sound is coming from. The knocks continued and Lazerath went to open the door. There stood a old man with unusually large eyes and next to him was a big man, ripped with muscles and his arms were filled with tattoos. He had black hair with a black bandanna, maybe he is part of a biker gang.

The old man looked at Dr. Lazerath, he looked like he's been through both World Wars. The old man spoke in a Russian accent "Doctor, You look like shit." Dr. Lazerath shifted uncomfortably.

"Err… I feel like shit.'

"Now, now Prof. Vere iz ze rent zat you owe me?"

"R-rent?"

"Yes, rent."

"W-well, Mr. Kutchya, the thing is I err… kind of got fired a-"

Mr. Katchya laughed along with the grizzly man next to him. The landlord held Dr. Lazerath by the front of his shirt. "That's not my problem. I want my rent, now!"

Dr. Lazerath noticed the man holding him by his shirt then spoke in a spiteful manner "_Let go of me._" The two men laughed at this.

"Vhat are you going to do, huh?"

The doctor kneed Mr. Katchya in the stomach then punched him in the face, froth escaping the landlord's mouth. The landlord is laying on the floor in the tiny pieces of glass, winded. He gasps for air "Knuckles, get him!"

The giant man, Knuckles, grabbed Dr. Lazerath with both of his rough hands and pinned him against the wall. Knuckles took his right fist and sent it straight into the professor's gut. Then he punched Lazerath in the jaw, blood now trickles down from it. Knuckles continues it with a massive uppercut. Dr. Lazerath's jaw is broken.

"Zat's enough!" says Mr. Katchya standing up, he wipes the spittle from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I zink our friend haz learnt hiz lesson."

Dr. Lazerath lies on the ground, blood flowing from his mouth. "Get your things out of here," speaks the landlord "I vant you out by zeven." The duo walks out of the disorganized room leaving Dr. Lazerath on the ground swimming in the glass.

He looks over at the picture of Peter Parker once again laughing at him. He spits blood on the poster.

**000**

Evan runs into the dark tunnel, he has nowhere to go. Is he blind? All around him is black. Like he has been swallowed in a eternal abyss of black, not dark, black. He looks at his hands, he is small, a toddler. He is wearing his night clothes that have race cars on it.

In the far end of the tunnel he sees a bright white light; there are two figures at the end of it. His vision is blurry but he can almost make them out, one is male and the other is female. "MOM!" he starts running to the light.

The female figure is crying. The male is waving goodbye at Evan, Evan runs faster, tears rolling down his cheeks "DAD!"

The light starts slowly disappearing. Evan is running and trips and falls, he cries as the light fades along with the two people. Once again its pitch black. Nothing but black…

**000**

He wakes up sweaty, gasping for valuable air. It feels as if the blankets were suffocating him, for a moment he felt paralyzed. He shoots up wiping the sweat from his forehead, he can hear the rain pouring down on the roof. His pillow is wet of the sticky sweat, he throws the pillow on the floor beside him.

That dream, he has been having that same dream every night of his life. The same one every time since he was in the foster house. He didn't like it one bit. It felt as if he had been abandoned by the only thing he had left in this cold world, for that he could never forgive his parents.

Evan rolled to his left side and looked at the clock, it read _5:32 _he would have to wake up in two hours but he felt like he couldn't go back to sleep. So he just looked up at the roof. He could hear the rain drops on his window as if they were singing a song.

He lays in that position and thinks about things for about a hour until he slowly falls asleep…

Evan wakes up groggy. He feels tired as if he only slept for 3 hours, he looks out of the curtain at the grey overcast sky. He sighs "Great, just great." Evans rubs his eyes and looks at the clock 7_:55._

"Oh shit!" Once again he is late, school starts at 8 o clock sharp. He jumps out of bed and runs into the _en suite, _he takes a quick hot shower, washing all of last nights grime off of him.

He opens his drawer and takes out a fresh pair of boxers, jeans, T-shirt, and hoodie. When he was done dressing himself he went downstairs, the smell of bacon and eggs drifting throughout the house. MJ was a great cook; she could make any old bacon and eggs into something that tastes like it comes from a 5-star restaurant.

"Morning, honey." said MJ as she put a strip of bacon into the frying pan. Evan took a green apple from the fruit basket on the table and took a bite.

"Hey, Aunt MJ. Sorry I can't eat I am late for school."

"Again?"

Peter came down the stairs; as usual he has a suit on him with expensive _Italian leather _shoes. His cyber kinetic leg working to perfection. "I will take you." He said, and then took a slice toast biting into it. He blew MJ a kiss then exited the door.

It was wet and freezing outside. The sky looked sad; it was just gloomy and somber. "Wonderful day." Peter said with a chuckle. He pressed a button on the car key and it unlocked a mustard yellow _Mustang_.

They entered the car and drove to Midtown High. Peter took the free way in order to avoid the hustle and bustle of New York City. The two drove in the car, once again in complete silence. The car moving a lot faster than the unwieldy black SUV.

"So, did you enjoy last night?" asked Peter, referring to the dinner they had at the posh restaurant. Both MJ and Evan insisted that it was too much but Peter wanted to bond with both of the people he lost touch with. Evan would've probably enjoyed _The Burger Hut _or _McDonalds _more.

"You mean the part where we ate in silence or the part where you had to leave?" Evan didn't particularly fancy when Peter had to leave because of a crisis at work. It was clear that MJ was disappointed when Peter left the two alone. She was so happy that Peter came home.

"About that, I'm terribly sorry. It was a work crisis I had to be there."

"You always at work, more than you at your own home."

Peter thought about that statement. It was true, Parker Intel is his second home. But what irks the most is that his going down that road again. Where he spends most time on his job than his family. He makes a decision that as soon as Parker Intel is above the red he would sell the company, or hand it over to Frank Edison.

The car reaches the gates of Midtown High School. Peter found it odd that it was empty "Where the hell is everybody?"

"I'm late for school." says Evan calmly.

"You didn't tell me you late."

"I'm always late." He got out of the car, and slammed the door shut. He waved at Peter and entered the school ground.

He came to the front gate of the school and the same security guard who was there yesterday stood in his booth. "What!? Not again, Evan."

"Sorry, I actually came a little early than last time."

"Yeah, one minute early. Seriously, I thought you would've learnt your lesson after Prof. Marius cock-blocked you yesterday."

Evan looked at the security guard then spoke "Err… c-can you do me a solid once again please."

"I did you too many 'solids' now you have to face the music. Detention this Friday." He handed Evan a yellow note confirming the penalty. "Don't look so worried, it wont be your first."

"And I have a feeling it won't be my last." He entered the school premises then the empty school hallway. It had become his usual sighting, he never saw the students in the morning before school. He was just used to coming late. H wet over to his locker and opened it. He looked at the roster; luckily there was no mathematics until after lunch. He didn't complete the homework Dr. Danielson gave him.

Evan walked over to the first class he got, _Home Economics. _This was one of that subjects he could do with his eyes closed. It didn't need much almost no thinking was involved and it was fun.

He got too the door in front of it stood _Home Ec. Mrs. Bailey_. He entered and unlike mathematics the previous day, the class was rowdy. Paper jets flying everywhere, girls gossiping and texting on their cell phones, some guys are rapping in the corner of the class.

Evan didn't bother giving the teacher an excuse, she wouldn't even be interested. He bets if a student got injured in her class she wouldn't even care. She is at the corner of the class in her work bench marking tests. He sat at his desk laying with his head in his arms trying to get some sleep that he missed out on after getting that awful dream.

"Children! May I have your attention!" the class didn't even bother doing anything they carried on with whatever activities they were doing. "LISTEN TO ME YOU SPOILED BRATS!"

Silence.

All eyes on the teacher "Now, you will have to do an assignment for me that I want at the end of the week," the class moaned in unison "Shut up! Now I will _personally_ put you in groups of two. And you will have to do it in class.

Evan wondered who he will be paired up with. If it was voluntary he knew no one was going to want to partner up with him. For some reason no one wanted him around them.

Well screw them.

Mrs. Bailey started reading out the names of the partners and first on the list, Evan's heart and soul: Emma Anderson.

"Emma Anderson," the plump teacher said "Let us see who you will be teamed up with." She went down the list with her red pen before calling out "Evan Conner!"

Evan got a shock when he heard his name; he looked up wondering if the teacher called out the wrong name. He pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't in one of his daydreams.

He got up and walked over to Emma's desk right in front. He's knee starting trembling, he desperately tried to compose himself. But just looking at her delicate face it was extremely had. Her green eyes keeping him in a trance, he sat next to her.

"Hey," said Emma gracefully. Looking close at her, Evan swore that she wore no make up, she looked even more beautiful. Luckily Crash didn't take home economics, because he would beat the crap out of Evan.

His mouth flapping cluelessly "H-H-Hey," was all he could get out.

"My name is Emma Anderson." She stretched out her hand in order to shake Evan's. He took her hand.

"Evan C-Conner." Only then he noticed his palms were sweaty, she took her hand and rubbed it against her jean. "Err…S-sorry." Great, now he made a fool of himself in front of the girl of his dreams.

"It's okay." She looked at Evan curiously "You look familiar, have I seen you before?"

"Err...We've been...Ermm... in the same class since third grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh now I remember, you that kid that Crash always picks a fight with. Sorry about that."

"N-no need. I have seen Crash at his worst." She looks at him dumbfounded "Err… we used to be best friends in kindergarten."

"Really!? What happened?"

"A girl."

Evan got more comfortable around Emma, he's nerves flying away. Talking to her felt real, it didn't feel forced. He told Emma about this girl, how amazing she was. Little did Emma know that Evan was talking about her.

"Well for the record," she says sweetly "I would've chose you." She said with a smile. The bell rang and the class was dismissed. "Well it was nice talking to you, Evan Conner."

"You too, miss Anderson." She smiled and went out of the door.

Evan felt over the moon, he had just talked to the girl of his dreams. And did she say she chose Evan Conner over Gareth "Crash" Benoit? He fist pumped the air in rejoice. He knew there would be plenty of opportunities to talk to her. He couldn't be more proud

"Are you on drugs, Conner?" Mrs. Bailey spoke looking at the boy.

"No, just happy to be here." He smiled, wearing that same smile all day long.

**000**

DONE! FINALLY DONE!

I got this pain in my neck from sitting in one position. So there you have it 4,000 words. I am just glad to get this posted. I originally intended for Dr. Lazerath to kill Mr. Katchya but I decided againts it.

So review and tell me what you think. And I again just want to thank the people that reviewed. Anyway, I'm done so from me Animeniak…

Check Ya ;P


	3. We All Fall Down

**Spider-Man Forever**

Chapter 3: We All Fall Down

Huh? An update? So fast? Lol, well I have decided to post chapter 3 as soon as possible. The school holiday is almost over, which means I should update while I still have a chance. And after watching The Matrix trilogy straight through, I am amped for some storytelling.

Now last time I mentioned that I wanted Dr. Lazerath to kill his awful landlord but coming to my senses I did not put that in. the reason is because I want to keep this story as realistic as I can. If I was writing an Anime fic there would have been blood and guts along time ago.

So kick back, grab a six pack (It rhymes!) because here is chapter 3…

Lego…

**000**

Dr. Lazerath entered the vacant building. It was dusty and it looks like no one had occupied this space for a long time. The building had been perfectly situated on the outskirts of New York, just a good distance from the city. His mouth heavily bandaged due to the beating he received by Knuckles. His jaw is still aching, that stupid parasite might have broken it.

After being forcefully evicted by his landlord and having no place to go, he packed his most important things inside a suitcase and started roaming the New York City, looking for a place to occupy. The administrators at Parker Intel had his money stripped away immediately. Now he was left homeless with no place to go, or house to sleep in, it's a cold and wet night outside, and he does not have a cent in his bank account.

The shelters were all filled, so he just walked the drenched streets. He eventually caught sight of a vacant building. Presumably it was used as a theater; it had a large stage and right in front of it was broken and decayed seats. The whole place had an eerie feeling about it, like it was haunted. There was dust everywhere, and it had a strange smell of damp clothing but he didn't care.

Dr. Lazerah walked down to where the staged was. A couple of rats ran over the doctor's foot. The entire auditorium was infested with rats and cockroaches. He set his suitcase down while he was on the stage, and found a table which he put in the middle of the stage as a makeshift work desk.

"This is a mockery," he said looking around the broken down theatre "_is this how they repay me!_" he massaged his jaw, just talking made his jaw hurt. He took out his laptop and set it on the desk. He flipped it opened and switched it on. He looked around stage and found a sturdy chair to sit on.

He has to look for a place to stay. Dr. Lazerath looked in his suitcase - which has no clothes in it- and noticed a familiar box. It was the size of a jewelry box. On it was scribbled _fragile. _He opened the box and saw the contents pop up. It was a test tube, and inside it was a dark green serum.

_EXT-48_

He remembers it well. It was one of the first projects he worked on, until it got nipped by none other than Peter Parker. This serum was meant to augment the five senses of humans. Increase it to levels unimaginable, it would be able to make a _super-human_. But there was no funding for human trials.

Dr. Lazerath sighed; he dropped the box on the table. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes. He never got any rest for two days, surviving only on donuts and coffee. However, sleep was the last thing on his mind, he had to find a job.

But where? There was no place to find a job, everyone is getting retrenched these days. What can he do? Maybe he could continue what he has been doing all along.

No way, that's just ridiculous.

But why not? He has been taking orders by rich scumbags like Parker all his life. Why does have to wait for them to give him the green-light. "Maybe I could!" he said out loud. "All those people treated me like filth! I was just a pawn in their quests for money and power!" his jaw still hurting, but by now he was accustomed to the pain.

"A silly little speck of dust in their gigantic universe. And these gluttonous people of New York, who thought I was a lunatic who belonged in a straight jacket, shall perish under my power, for years they saw me as a mad scientist! While I was working to make this the greatest country in the world, they spat in my face! _They humiliated me!_" he stood up "Now there is_ no_ person to tell me that I can't continue with my projects!" He picked up the EXT-48 and slowly poured it into a syringe that he found in his suitcase "I worked for this humanity! Now I shall destroy it!"

The syringe is filled up to the maximum. No one will again disrespect him, he held up the syringe that was filled with green ooze and flicked it with his middle finger "No human trials, huh. I will take out all the people that treated me like a welcome mat and rubbed their dirt off of me." He had enough of everybody treating him like shit. Finally he had snapped. He had swallowed enough of the crap they were feeding him!

Dr. Lazerath rolled up the left sleeve of his lab coat. He put the syringe sideways in his mouth then pulled out his laces. The sweat pouring down his face, for now he will no longer be Dr. Lazerath. The doctor then twisted the lace above his forearm tightly and pulled until the vein on his arm pokes out.

"_This is it, Lazerath," _he thought "_these people will finally show you the respect you deserve!" _Breathing intensely, he shut his eyes and drived the needle into his vein and pushed the button that was one top of it.

The serum was released and it circulates with the blood. It swims through his blood stream like a Olympic swimmer, eventually reaching the arteries and the vital organs. Almost immediately Dr. Lazerath feels dizzy. What crazy thing did he do? Why did he do it? It wasn't properly tested or kept in the right environment. He started becoming light headed.

Drunkenly, he searched for the chair to sit but he fell down to the ground. As he was lying on the dusty floor a skull-splitting headache grew in his head then a pain shot up and down his body. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The pain throughout his body was immense. The sweat rolling down face made him feel as if he had taken a shower in the sun. "THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!" his body started to become red of the heat.

His muscles bulging, it started to grow as if he was a bodybuilder. His lab coat ripped. Not only that but he could hear cars, sirens, drilling. It sounded like there was an apocalypse in his hears .He opened his eyes and it was as if the entire world was in slow motion.

He convulsed on the floor, vomiting out whatever he ate in the morning. The convulsions slowed until it stopped. Dr. Lazerath looked at his surroundings in his blurry vision. Then he passed out…

**000**

Peter walked straight up to the door of the conference room, next to him was Frank. Peter desperately tried to keep up with the pace at which Frank was walking, but his robotic leg was not capable. Sometimes he cursed the day when he fought with Green Goblin and lost his leg, but then he would not have seen his daughter May Parker. He had been called for a board meeting "Why did they call us in for another meeting, at this time of the night?" he asked Frank as they were approaching the door.

"Not sure," said Frank ominously "They said it was urgent." Frank was dressed in his suit, besides his lab coat. It is clear he had been rushed out of his sleep, his hair was not brushed and he looked weary.

"I can't wait till all of this is done, I'm thinking of selling."

"To whom?"

"Not sure, you want it?"

"After seeing these problems a company could have, hell no."

They entered the conference room. It was a small space that out looked the entire New York. If you had an eye for detail, right at the far end of the city was a statue of Spider-Man, the hero of New York City, Peter smirked. There was along table in the middle of the room and around it sat the directors of Parker Intel. They each had on flashy suits and had classy _Rolex_ watches around their wrists.

Peter resumes surveying the table and what he sees makes him want to hurl. At the edge of the table sat Richard Clark, spontaneous as always, he was chewing on a toothpick, his blonde hair gelled backwards. He saw Peter and shot him a charming grin. He said he'd be back.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Edison," said a thin man with a bald patch on his head and a cream suit, Henry "we glad you could make It." Both men sat in their seats next to each other. They gave each other a quick glance, knowing this wasn't going to be good news. As soon as everyone was seated, Henry spoke.

"Now we are gathered here today to workout what exactly the future holds for Parker Intel. Now last time we tried to get a solution to bring back this company, but there is no such thing."

He looked a Peter troublingly "Our only conclusion is that we sell the company to Mr. Richard Clark, who gave in the biggest bid.''

Peter shot up "No way!" he looked at each of the board members before speaking "Now I created this company! If anyone gets the final word is me!"

Henry stood up and spoke "Now Mr. Parker, you may have the majority shares but we control the finances, and the only way out is selling!"

"No! I can make this company work again!" he slams his fists on the desk, shocking the board members.

"Mr. Parker the rule-"

"Screw the ruling! This is my company!"

A much larger man stood up, he looked like one of those Italian mob bosses. Gold necklace hanging down his chest and a gold ring on his index finger "Parker, it is non-negotiable, the handing over meeting will commence in three days. Meeting adjourned!"

Peter tried reasoning with everyone, almost begging them to stop and listen to him but everyone was already heading out for the door. Peter felt something pull him in a direction. It was Richard, he gave Peter a smirk "I told you, Pete. I always get what I want, have a great day." Richard started laughing as he walked out of the room.

Frank tapped Peter on the back "Sorry buddy," and walked out. The room was silent. He looked around the empty area and looked out the window, down at the city of New York. He always felt powerful when looking down at the city. Down at the people. He sat down on a chair and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He sighed.

**000**

Evan looked up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, it was 23:38 and he couldn't sleep. He knew that he would regret it in the morning since he was used to nine hours of sleep. But he kept thinking of Emma, he could not get her out of his head. Analyzing every detail, when she said that she would choose Evan over Crash. What could she mean by that? If she would then why does she still hang out with Crash?

Perhaps he was over thinking it, but he could not help himself. Emma wasn't the kind of girl you could just forget. Throughout the day he was looking at her with a smile on his face. If she would look in his direction he would quickly look away, and if she caught him, she would smile and wave. That made his stomach feel strange, millions of butterflies flying around.

He thought about what he would say to her the next day in Home Ec., which was now for some strange reason his favorite subject. Evan even went so far as to search on the internet _How to Talk to a Girl You Like_. He probably was crazy, but that didn't matter. He shifted his gaze out the window, he left the curtains open to look out at the dark sky.

He never thought that he would see the day he was actually looking forward for school the next day. He imagined every scenario with his and "_Miss Anderson" _together. Evan closed his eyes with a smile on his face and forced himself to sleep; he couldn't wait for the next day to arrive…

The sun shined straight on his head like a burning inferno. He lifted his head and peeked out the window, it was still wet with puddles on the ground but the sun was out and there were patches of clouds in the sky but for the most part, it was clear

He felt energized and alert, something good was in store for him today, he felt it. He looked at the clock and this time he was early, _7:25. _He got out of bed and went straight into the shower. He put on fresh clothes and went down stairs.

He passes the bedroom of MJ and Peter and is shocked to see Peter still in bed. Shouldn't he be at work? Peter is lying on his chest with his back exposed. There are scars and scratch marks on his back. Evan asked him before about the scars, and Peter said he was a professional wrestler back in the day. Yeah right.

He slides down the stairs while on the rail and sees MJ. She is cleaning the kitchen. Obviously she didn't bother making breakfast after yesterday's trouble, guess its cereal day. "Morning, Aunt MJ. Beautiful day today, isn't it?" He said giving her a hug.

"You're in a good mood. You're up early." She said, taken aback by Evan politeness. And for some reason he was glowing.

Evan got himself a bowl and threw some cereal into it "Its time for change," he said with a smile on his face "anyway, why is Uncle Pete still in bed?" She shifted and uncomfortably. He knew she was about to say something bad.

"Well… he lost the company."

"No?" Evan said in disbelief, a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes, they sold it right under him. He has to hand over the company in two days."

Wow. He wasn't expecting that bomb to explode. He knew the company was struggling, but lately Peter looked like he had things under control "What about the house?"  
"We still keep it, it's not like he got stripped of all his money. And if he's lucky he may get an executive position."

Evan got up, he lost his appetite. "I'll get going, see you." He took his skateboard and headed for the door. Even though he did not like Peter spending more time at work, he kind of felt bad for Peter. He opened the door. Well, at least Evan is heading for some thing better.

**000**

Evan got into Midtown High and he saw an unfamiliar sight. Students were everywhere, on the lawn talking, some sat on picnic tables texting as usual, the cafeteria was filled with teenagers, and some were even in the hallway relaxing and chatting at the lockers.

Evan marveled the sight, he wasn't used to this. He was used to empty spaces. Now it's filled with children, he felt like they were trespassing on his space. When he walked to his locker, a couple were kissing leaning on his locker. The guy was a jock and it is clear the girl is a sleazy cheerleader.

"Err…E-excuse me." But they were still kissing. He tapped the guy on his shoulder. The guy looked up.

"W-w-what d-do y-you w-w-ant?" he asked making fun of Evan.

"You on my locker."

The guy shoved Evan and walked with his brunette girlfriend. He muttered a couple of words which was on the lines of "_This guy is a freak."_ Evan shook his head. He opened his locker and looked at the roster. Once again Home Ec., he smirked.

Then he felt a ball hit him once head. _"What now?"_ he looked behind him and saw Crash spinning a basketball on his finger. Crash laughed and walked towards Evan with his entourage.

"Why did you do that, Gareth?" Evan said, he seriously didn't have time for Crash.

"What? Come on, Evan. Just having some fun." said Crash, while leaning over Evan "Now, a little birdie tells me that you have eyes on my girl."

"Don't be stupid, Gareth." Crash then held Evan by his shirt.

"Want to know who told me?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling you gonna tell me."

"Don't play smart with me boy, I may just break your leg like your father's." Evan pushed Crash, all the students in the hallway looked at them. They knew a fight was coming. They formed a circle around the pair.

Emma forced her way through the crowd of teenagers. "Crash! Hey!" she got to the centre and pulled Crash in her direction "What the hell are you doing."

"Relax baby, I'm just gonna finish this geek and then we can catch a bite."

Emma looked disgusted "You such a jerk!" the entire crowd _ooh_'d. When Emma walked away, Crash turned to Evan.

"Look what you done!" He then punched Evan on his nose. Evan touched his nose and saw blood on his hand. Evan speared Crash with his shoulder onto a locker, leaving a dent on impact. He then punched Crash on his jawbone, spit flying from his mouth.

Crash retaliated with a punch of his own into Evan's stomach, leaving him winded. Evan bended down on his knee, clutching his stomach. Evan ran towards Crash and grappled Crash to the ground but Crash sent a fist into Evan's eye. The crowed gasped when Crash's fist made contact.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted a voice coming from behind the crowd. It was Prof Marius. He came into the centre disgruntled.

Evan was on the floor still winded, with a nose bleed and a black eye. Crash looked way better but he was still untidy. Both fighters got up from the ground, Prof. Marius spoke "Evan, why am I not surprised to see you in all of this?"

"The dweeb started it." Crash said protesting his innocence. Prof. Marius shot him a serious look, he did not have time for Crash's inanity.

"Detention, for both of you on Friday."

"I already got detention on Friday." said Evan, wiping the blood from his nose with a tissue.

"Well than make that double."

"What? I can't stay behind for four hours."

"You should have thought about that when you fought back." Prof. Marius walked to his office; evidently he has better things to do. Crash let out a chuckle and he to walked away.

The crowd started to slowly disperse. Everyone talking about the fight that happened, he didn't think about it because the way Evan knew these children, they would have something better to talk about tomorrow.

Evan got an icepack by one of the caretaker's and put it one his eye. He stayed there whole morning before the bell rang for first period.

When the bell rang, Evan immediately went to Home Ec. class. He was the first one there. Mrs. Bailey looked at his black-eye and let out a chuckle "Whoa! What a shiner, lets hope the other guy got worse."

He walked to his seat and sat down, with his head in his arms. The entire class filled with noise as the students entered. Evan let out a sigh; he could hear whispers and children giggled as they came in.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see Emma. She gave him a refined smile. He couldn't help but smile along with her "You alright? I heard what happened this morning."

"Nuh, it's nothing. Gareth is just a dick, as usual."

"Yeah, he can be a real jerk."

"If he is such a jerk then why do you date him?"

"Well, I guess his strong and handsome; I have weak spot for those types of guys."  
Evan let out a weak giggle..

"And I am not?"

"But you cute," she said. He could swear his heart just skipped a beat. "And you one of the first people I heard that calls him by his real name. Why do they call him Crash?"

"W-well, I'm not sure, I think in has something to do with him that kept breaking windows in second grade." The teacher handed out papers on the assignment that needs to be handed in on Friday.

It involves making the perfect macaroni and cheese dish. "Yum, Mac and Cheese, my favorite." Evan said when he looked at the requirements on the paper.

"I know, I love it too, but Crush thinks it's repulsive."

"So, shall we start? " Evan looked at her waiting for an answer. Up to this time he hasn't even managed to make eye contact with her. And if he did, he couldn't keep it for fear of getting hypnotized by her jade eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get the cheese."

Evan smiled. He didn't even notice the class was total anarchy. They were making a giant rumpus, Mrs. Bailey trying to control them but to no avail.

"Time for a cigarette break," the teacher said to herself and walked out.

Right up to this point it seemed as if Emma and Evan were the only two pupils that are actually doing their assignment. Evan started slicing the cheese into thin pieces while Emma was whisking the fillings inside a bowl.

"So," Evan said, trying to make conversation "what do you want to become one day?" it sounded like stupid question, it probably was but that's better than working in complete silence.

"I'm thinking of becoming a Doctor,"

"Stylish,"

"I know, but I actually want to become a Marine Biologist."

"Then why don't you become one?"

"My parents, they forcing me to go to medical school or law school. But I don't like that, I want to become a Marine Biologist, I love animals."

"Shouldn't it be about what you want to do?"

"I guess. What about you?"

"Not sure, maybe I'll create a video-game or something. I'm not that good in Math I probably won't be accepted by a University or college."

"Math? That's easy; all you got to do is try understanding it."

"Easy for you to say, _little miss sunshine_."

"OK, I can teach you."

"What?"

"I can tutor you."

Evan felt strange inside, in fact h e felt cheerful. He never dreamed in a million years that he would gain an audience with Emma Anderson. "What's in it for you?"

"Well, I get extra credit and it's good to be around you." They both looked at each other and smiled before continuing with their duties.

Even if it didn't look like it, Evan was ready to shout out to the rooftops. He got a feeling every time he was near Emma, now he gets to be with her everyday. Life couldn't be this good.

**000**

Well, there is another chapter of this story. I know, I know, we already three chapters in and yet there is no indication of a superhero, but what can I say? I'm a fan of decompression. And incase you wondering, Richard Clark looks a little like Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter.

I did that little fight scene because I got tired of just dialogue. It's maybe nothing to go by but but bare with me, I can write much better fight scenes than that. Plus this story has been quite uneventful this far, but it WILL get better.

So from me, Animeniak…

Check Ya ;P


	4. Paradise

**Spider-Man Forever**

Chapter 4: Paradise

Heita, guys. It has certainly been a while since the third chapter. Well that's true since school has been consuming most of my time. In fact, I think this will be the last chapter for the next two months since my marks have been poor and I will need to study or else repeat the year, which I am not willing to do. I have changed the adventure category of this story to crime.

I think I have got this story completely mapped out, so from the next chapter onwards things will start heating up. And if I were you I would definitely want to stick around. Oh, let me warn you that I will try in this chapter to establish the relationship between Evan and Emma before this story becomes an all out action fiesta. Here we go for round four...

Lego…

**000**

Evan pulled up his hood as he entered the affluent Oldham Estate. The sun sat high in the clear blue sky and its rays scorching down on the surface of the ground. The entire neighborhood is just silence all around, as if a viewer switched the complete community to mute.

He held the skateboard in his hand, all the while thinking what his excuse will be for showing up with a swollen eye. He fell off the stairs? Nope. He ran against a door knob? Nope. He let out a weary sigh before arriving at the Parker household. He stood outside the gates and pressed his finger on a device which scanned his thumb print then gave him access. He noticed that Peter's car is not there, that is one least thing to worry about.

He walked to the front door. And just in the same fashion he did with the gate, a CPU scanned his print before acknowledging that he is worthy to enter. Evan pulled up the hood impossibly further, trying to conceal his black-eye. He gently opened the door trying not to make a single sound.

Too bad it did not work out as he had planned.

With her apron on, Mary Jane stood at the entrance wearing a mad expression on her face, but for some reason she still looked the same. Her arms were folded up to her chest and she looked as if she was waiting especially for Evan to get home. Evan just bowed his head looking at the ground. This is about to get ugly. "Evan Christopher Conner!" she said. "I got a call from your principle, and you know what you did."

He stood staring at his shoes wordless, not knowing what to say. "And? Have you got nothing to say for yourself?" Mary Jane said looking at his swollen eye.

He managed to defend himself "Well, Crash started it." He continued looking at the tiles on the floor. "Besides, should I of just let him hit me and not defend myself?"

MJ let out a sigh "I have no choice but to ground you. No computer, skateboard, and cell phone."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. After you done with your homework I will have to patch up that eye."

Evan just nodded then he went upstairs. As he got to the middle of the stairs his foster mother spoke to him "Oh and Evan," she said with a sly smile "next time, protect your face."

Evan grinned "Will do."

The day had been extremely unfair to him and it seems ever since he got acquainted with Emma he has gotten into a whole lot of trouble. When he got to his room he just fell on the bed, he was exhausted. He felt as if it was unfair, but then again he wanted it all along. If the fight had gone on he _would've_ gotten Crash to bleed. He doesn't feel bad about it. The only thing he regrets is not getting enough punches in.

He rolled to his back looking out of the window at the sky. So beautiful. Like Emma. A smile spread on his face. Even though he got more into trouble for her it was worth it. Maybe they could start a family. He giggled, that was a stupid thought…

Family…

His hand subconsciously reached into his pockets and he pulled out a golden ring. He held it out and it shined against the sun. The Parker's he felt is his real family. They never gave up on him when things got to hard. He looked at the ring in his hand _Why a ring?_ He thought _Why not a toy, or a picture of them? Something valuable, the ring can't be that precious. Can it? _

_Why a ring?_

**000**

The next day, Evan walked through the hallway of his school. He was a little surprised that no one even looked or laughed at him. Most were just on their cell phones and chatting amongst each other. But like he noted before, they had better things to talk about. He opened his locker and got his necessary books, another day in the hell known as Midtown High.

Emma walked up behind Evan. She came looking for Evan; at least he wouldn't bore her to tears about a break up, like most of her friends. She gave him a light pat on the shoulder and he spun around. Their eyes met, she looked in his soft brown eyes. They hold such mystery, as if they had been through a lot. The swelling around his eye subsided; it now just looks like a dark ring around his eye.

"H-hey," croaked Evan. Emma let out an endearing giggle; it is as if Evan gets nervous every time he is around her. He cleared his throat to speak more clearly.

"Hey," he said more properly and audible this time. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much, you."

"Err the same."

They both nodded in an awkward silence. Evan could feel his cheeks heating up. Both of them looked in different directions not knowing what to say. This has in actual fact been their first conversation out of Home Economics.

It was Emma that broke the silence "Soooooo," she said hesitantly "are you still up for today?"

"What is gonna happen?"

"I am going to tutor you. Do you remember?"

"Oh yeah, O-of course." He said, scratching his head.

Silence.

"When will we do it?" Evan asked.

"After school, in the library."

"Then it is a date." He chuckled nervously. He knew he was grounded and the punishment would be pretty harsh, but he didn't care. In fact he gets home the same time everyday and he is not a troublemaker, for most of the time at least.

"Sure."

Another silence fall upon them, this time it was longer than before. Then the bell rang. Both teenagers let out a sigh. "So I'll see you after school?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said "see you." She walked away quickly. She turned around to Evan giving a faint wave. His stomach was in knots when he returned it.

When she turned the corner, Evan leaned against his locker breathing out a sigh. As if a strain had been lifted. The corner of his mouth twisted into a smile. At least his getting to be close to Emma, the more time he spends with her the more he likes her.

John, the security guard, walked towards Evan. He clicked his fingers waking Evan from his daydream. "In case you haven't noticed, the bell rang ten minutes ago."

Evan closed his locker then he walked to his first class of the day.

**000**

Evan had just finished putting on his PE clothes when he entered the school's large gymnasium. They had been ordered-like every other day-to all stand in a straight file for inspection, by Midtown High's resident Hitler: Coach Ivan Payne. Or just Payne as most people call him, which is quite ironic since that is what he loves dishing out. Pain.

Payne walked down the line of students. Dressed in a tracksuit with the colors of the school and a whistle slung over his neck. Next to him was the entire high school basketball team, including Crash. He stopped at Evan and looked at the rim around his eye. "Nice work, Crash." The cruel teacher said.

"No probs," Crash replied with a grin. Evan face formed a grimace.

When Payne was finished marveling Crash's work on Evan's face, he walked back up the line. "Okay you filthy maggots. You've been here for 236 days." Payne said with a scowl on his face. "So you know damn well what I expect from you."

He held a basketball in the crook of his arm. "So I think you are good enough to face the first team." Then a flimsy boy with glasses got out of the line, all eyes were on him.

"S-sir" the boy said "I got a l-letter f-from m-my doctor." He handed Payne the letter "It e-excuses me-"

"A letter, uh!" Payne exclaimed. With a easy shove of the basketball, Payne sent the orange sphere the into the boy's abdomen. The boy doubled over clutching his stomach in pain. "No one tells me about being excused."

_This is crazy_ thought Evan. _But then again, what all do you expect from this sadistic lunatic._ Payne just stood there sharing a chuckle with basketball team.

"I tell you what," said Pain with a smile "if any of you can take the ball away from Crash, you get immunity for this period. Who's up?" Payne passed the ball to Crash.

No one said anything.

"Then I take-"  
"Wait!" piped Evan. All of the students looked at him he hesitated before he spoke again. "I will take him on." The rest of the basketball team just laughed.

"Well then." Smirked Payne "If you think you have what it takes, let's go." Evan, Crash, and Payne walked to the centre of the basketball court.

The two former friends faced each other, Payne in the middle. "Now all this maggot has to do is get the ball from Crash. Simple. But then again, Crash has been three time _Junior Player of Year, Regional Champion_, and that I am just getting started."

Payne chewed his bubblegum furiously. "Okay, you may start!"

Crash bounced the ball on the ground "What can you do loser." Said Crash with a smug. He kept bouncing the ball.

Evan crouched and spread out his legs and arms, making sure there is no place for Crash to pass him. When he lunged, Crash stepped forward and with his right hand sent the ball through Evan's legs. He moved fluently passed Evan and punched the ball with his left hand into Evan's head.

All the students that gathered laughed at the quick witted humiliation . Evan spun around determined to get the ball from Crash.

"Give up, dork," Crash mocked "I am the star player. A amateur never beats a star player."

Evan repositioned himself. Switching to a diagonal stance, when Evan came closer he was rewarded with a slap to his face. "What the hell man!" screamed Evan.

Payne blew o his whistle with smile on his face "C'mon Crash, we got to keep it clean." Crash just shrugged him off.

"This idiot will never get the ball off of me," Crash protested "I am out of this." He shot the ball into Evan's chest then walked away. Evan picked up the ball off the floor. He threw it straight to the back of Crash's head. Crash's head shot forward like a rubber band. The crowd gasped.

"What the hell!" shouted Crash.

Evan smirked. "C'mon Crash, just having some fun." Crash remembered it s the words he told Evan yesterday when he launched a basketball straight at Evan's head. Those words that backfired on him made Crash scowl.

"You little pig!" Crash ran forward, but his team mates kept him at bay. "That basterd!" Evan grinned and gave the ball to Payne.

"He gave it to me, I win. See you tomorrow."

**000**

Evan walked into the quiet library. It felt cool because the air con was set on its max. He searched around for Emma and when he saw her at a table, he felt his cheeks flare up and his stomach felt strange.

He walked closer to her and when she saw him she waved and he returned it. He knew that he had to go from school straight to his house since he was grounded. "Hey," he said when he sat down at the table opposite Emma.

"Hey,"

"Am I late?" He asked her.

She offered a smile "Nope, you on time. I am the one who arrived early." She took out her mathematics books. Evan did the same taking out his books. "May I see your book?" she asked and Evan happily obliged.

She paged through his book and noticed that things were either incomplete or marked incorrect. "What do you struggle with?"

"Err… Logarithms"

"Okay," she got out a clean page "Let's start with the basics, pay attention. Sit next to me.'

"Huh?"

"C'mon," she made space for him. Nervously he moved his chair closer to her and sat down. She continued to explain "You see, Logarithms like exponentials, also have a base and log 2 is not the same as log 10."

Evan just nodded trying really hard to ignore the fact that Emma was next to him. She continued explaining, Evan noticed the examples got slightly more difficult.

They had been there now for a good thirty minutes, Emma still explaining/ Evan is starting to think he is getting the hang of it. "You see the two goes perfectly into the four."

She turned to Evan, and he looked at her. Their eyes met, and she would swear just for a split second she thought about kissing him. "Err… I think that w-we need a breather. Evan agreed "Come with me I want to show you something."

After packing in their stationary and leaving the school, they were walking on a main road "Where we going exactly?" Evan asked. They seemed to be walking to a place he did not know.

"Just to a place that is really special to me." She walked with her hands in her pockets. "So, Evan. Tell me a little about yourself."

Evan was a little taken aback by this since he thought that she knew what she needed to know, but he quickly recovered and answered the question. "Well, there is not much to tell really, I'm just a simple kid from Oldham Estate. Adopted by Peter and Mary Jane Parker."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah, when I was five."

"What about your biological parents? You miss them?"

Evan wondered about it "Most of the time I just wonder what they doing and why they gave me up."

Emma knew that she struck a nerve and asked no more about it. That is probably why Evan is so distant. He is not an outcast, just a drifter, a wanderer. he is just different, unique in a way.

They walked in silence until they got to what Evan thought of looked like a animal shelter. "A shelter? For like animals and stuff?"

"Yeah," they walked into the shelter, the sliding doors letting them in and Evan thought it looked like a zoo but not as big. There were lots of animals in confined spaces, some trying to get out of cages. "I like coming here, it helps me to think."

"Animals help you think?"

"Everyone has a special place where they go to in order to think."

That was true. Every person has a place where they can hide away, be free, and be any person they wanted to be.

And of everyone, Evan is the one who can understand that. Emma picked up a white rabbit from it's kennel and stroked it on the back; it looked at ease with her, as if only she had a magic touch. Evan thought she looked cute, he smiled "Hey, can I take a photo?" he held out his phone which he managed to steal away when MJ wasn't looking.

"Sure."

He held out the cell phone and took a snap shot of her and the rabbit which he saved, she is pretty. He smiled looking at it, Emma is one of a kind. He thought she would be shallow and stuck-up like most of her friends. But she is actually gentle and caring. He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled "just nothing."

**000**

And there you have it. Sorry about the short chapter, I am kinda in a hurry so I have no time to check for mistakes so please notify me if you see any. I will make it up to you next time. I didn't like this chapter one bit, Emma came off as very Mary Sue-ish. I will rectify that next time.

Like I mentioned earlier, it is time for me to study for the finals. Wish me luck.

Sorry for fans of Dr. Lazerath and Peter, this chapter was just to build Evan and Emma relationship. So please review, and stick around for the next chapter. All I can say is it is gonna be red hot.

Check Ya.


	5. Dr Lazerath's Revenge!

**Spider-Man Forever**

Chapter 5:Dr. Lazerath's Revenge!

What's up there friends. How you doing? I am back sooner than expected. Anyway, I am done with exams (still have to get my report card) and I am on Christmas holiday. Hoo-whoo! Sadly, there will be no chapter on Christmas because I will be visiting my cousin, so this is my festive chapter -even though it is no where near Christmas.

So the last chapter I put out was rather, well, disappointing. So now I swear to you, the reader, that I won't put out a half-baked chapter. I will rather take my time and put out an awesome chapter than rush to put out a crap one for the sake of putting it out. Which theoretically means: chapters will take longer to update. So as an amendment, this chapter will be 5,000 words long! So call it a Christmas Special!

So let me not take anymore of your time.

Lego…

**000**

Dr. Lazerath's head was in pain when he awoke. He's entire body was crying in agony, it felt as if he had been hit by a tram. He forced himself to get up off the ground "Dammit!" he shouted as the pain pierced his body like a dagger. Leaning over his makeshift desk he registered what had transpired.

He remembered taking the green serum and then he was in extreme anguish, after that his mind was pretty much a blank. He let out a sigh and massaged his temple while closing his eyes, the headache was disturbing his thinking.

The professor's cold grey eyes shot open "Wait a sec," he rubbed his eyes, astonishingly his vision was clear "I can see without the need of my spectacles." He giggled like a naughty school girl. "In fact, I can see better than before, every minute detail."

He narrowed his eyes. And like he was looking into a microscope, he could see several dust particles floating in the air. "Impossible! It actually worked! That bloody test actually worked! ".

The doctor then stretched out both his arms; they were ripped with muscle, like it belonged to a professional wrestler. He laughed "F-fantastic!" He flexed his arms "My experiment worked."

Not only has his vision and body improved but his hearing and taste seemed to have enhanced. Dr. Lazerath looked at his reflection in the laptop. His features were particularly manly and he looked stronger than ever before.

However, no course is without its own risks and effects. Once, his head was filled with white hair but now it was thinning out. His head was almost bald. Dr. Lazerath ran his hand through his hair and ripped out a handful of hair strands. "Hmm," the doctor looked at his hand with intrigue "it seems that there was indeed a side-effect. No matter, the bald look suits me just fine"

He took off his torn lab coat and tossed it aside. "It seems that my prayers have been answered and the angels shine their brilliant light upon me." An evil smirk spread across his face. "Now I may go forward with my plan, but first I need my… revenge."

He cracked his knuckles "Before I eradicate the filth known as humanity, I must extract the people who have caused me nothing but pain and suffering. Throughout my life I was rolled over, but now my life will change. I will take control of everything I deserve."

He opened up a small box, and put in his final dosage of the potent chemical known as EXT-48. "I was destined for greatness. It seemed the concussion I suffered caused me to have an epiphany." He laughed again before looking up into the broken ceiling "Yes my Lord, I now see what you want me to do. I was blinded by greed now I can see. You want me crush these people that have been stained by sin."

He flexed the muscles in his neck "I am no longer Dr. Vernon Kenneth Lazerath. I am reborn! I am…Concussion!"

He smirked at the name he gave himself; he liked it very much "But first I have to rid the plague that caused me to suffer." He performed the sign of the cross on his forehead.

"Starting…with Peter Parker."

**000**

The next day, Evan sat in the far right corner of the mathematics class-as usual-trying to focus on what Prof. Danielson was explaining. That was one of the tips that Emma gave him, try to envision what the teacher was saying. And it seemed to be working. Most of the work he could clearly understand.

"…Now do not mix up the gradient…" said the teacher as he was writing with a digital pen on the touch-screen board. "If you do not understand go back to the first grade basics _mx plus c_."

Evan scribbled down the notes in his book, listening attentively, nodding to whatever the teacher was saying. Which is very ironic, he only ever nodded when he did not understand, but thanks to Emma's help he could recall doing the same work with her.

The bell rang and the whole class got up and exited quickly "Bring the same books tomorrow." Prof. Danielson said as the class left. Evan was the last one to pack up, when he went for the door the teacher called him back. "Evan, I am really impressed. You r marks are picking up."

Evan was really chuffed and gave a just-in-a-day's-work chuckle. "What can I say? I just got a good teacher." Not that the teacher was Prof. Danielson, that honor goes to Emma.

The professor gave a snigger and slapped Evan on his shoulder "Keep it up, you may go."

"See you." Evan walked out of the door and was surprised to see Emma waiting for him, her arms around her books which are buried to her chest. "Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi," she sweetly replied "what class are you getting."

"Err…Physics. I better get myself a coffin since I'll be bored to death. What about you?"

She giggled "Bio, not that bad as physics. Erm…Mrs. Bailey said that she received our project and we'll be getting straight A's."

"Nice." He held out his hand and she slapped it for a high-five.

There was a short silence, Emma bit her bottom lip "So, Amanda's parents are out of town and there will be a party. Are you coming?"

Evan weighed his options, he was skating or skateboarding on thin ice with the Parker's and does not want to push his luck, but a night out will be awesome, especially with all this exam stress going on. He is sure they would not mind "I got detention after school, double. But I'll make a plan."

"Great." She got a piece of blank paper and a pen then she wrote down the address. She handed him the paper "Remember, number eight Sir Lowry Drive. Well, I gotta run." she said. Evan nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too."

She reluctantly walked away and waved at him. He returned it and his stomach was filled with butterflies. When she turned around a corner he let out a heavy sigh. "Ready for a party, Evan?" he said to himself.

Evan looked at the piece of paper with the address on and folded it before putting it in his pocket. He smiled and walked to his physics class with a spring in his step.

The day went on without a hitch, well except for the last period when Prof. Matthews had them stay behind for ten extra minutes. Evan ran across the empty hallway, late for detention.

He ran almost into the janitor who was mopping the floors. "Hey watch it kid!" yelled the janitor.

"Err…sorry for that."

"Can't you read?" He jerked his head to a sign on the floor that read: _Do Not Run: Slippery Floors._

"Sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry." Said Evan before racing off to the detention class. He thought he heard the janitor say 'I'm not paid enough for this.'

He finally reached the class and opened the door. There were roughly fifteen teenagers in the class; right at the back off the class was Crash. He was whispering with some of his friends. Crash smirked when he c aught sight of Evan, his friends also looked a him and chuckled.

Prof. Marius was seated behind a desk. Evan walked towards him "Sir, I am terribly sorry for being late but Professor Matthews-"

"Evan, that is not my problem," said the principle "you have to be here when I say so."

"Like I said, sir, we had to stay behind for ten minutes."

"You take my time, I take yours. You are already here for four hours; now make it four hours…and ten minutes." The principle said sternly, the students laughed and Prof. Marius held up a stop sign with the word _Quiet_ written on it, and they immediately obeid.

"But, sir-"

"Want me to make it thirty minutes?" Prof. Marius said, almost daring the boy to challenge him.

Evan sighed "No, sir."

"Good, have a seat."

Evan walked towards the seat right in front of the class; he looked at Crash who flicked his middle finger at Evan. Evan ignored Crash and sat down at his desk. An analog clock was situated on the wall in front of the class; every tick of the arrows was painstaking as if time did not want to move.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

If there was ever a moment that Evan was bored out of his skull, this would be one of it. The first hour he already finished all his homework. After a while, the students in his class started becoming less as they were dismissed.

Evan's schedule was looking out of the window, sleep, homework, window, sleep, homework, window, sleep, homework. After four hours, Evan and Prof. Marius were the only to people in class.

"That bad, huh?" asked the principle who noticed that Evan was shifting restlessly in his seat.

"You have no idea, pal."

Prof. Marius looked at Evan thoughtfully. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you with any friends, every time I see you, you always alone."

Evan thought about it for a few seconds "Well, I guess I just like being in my own company." he said. And that was partially true, he never got along with any one else and he was different from most. He just wasted his time playing video-games and skateboarding, the only person that he recently got to know better was Emma.

"Being alone can drive people mad. No one can live in this world alone."

"True but I guess it is just that I walk alone, because I was born alone, and I'll leave this world alone."

"No one wants to be alone, no matter what they say. Anyway, I see no point in torturing you any longer. You may leave."

Evan got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Oh, and Evan." The principle reached over next to him and took out Evan's skateboard. He threw it at Evan who caught it.

"My baby," Evan affectionately kissed his board "Thanks Professor. See you" Evan walked towards the door then he turned around.

"You know Prof, you not that bad once people get to know you." Then Evan walked away.

Prof. Marius chuckled to himself _He is a lot like Peter, but yet they are so different._

Evan put his earphones in his ears and then he mounted his skateboard. and then skated to the subway station. After a few minutes of waiting, a smart-looking compact train came to a screeching halt. Several New Yorkers entered the train.

Evan sat down on a comfortable seat that had a nice view of the LCD flat-screen which was positioned perfectly in the top corner of the train. Evan took out his earphones and watched the television.

The station was currently on_ The Daily Bugle News_. The headline at the bottom of the screen read _Crime Rate Increases._ A beautiful women in smart looking clothes was speaking "_…Common crime like robberies and high jacking have been increasing. And there has steady increase in organized crime. All of that has been rising since the departure of Spider-Girl. Police chief…"_

"Turn that garbage off!" shouted an elderly passenger "That good-for-nothing spider family has deserted us! We don't need them!"

A tall dark-skinned man who looked very educatedspoke up "Sir, with all do respect, Spider-Girl has done a great bidding for us all-"

"Then where is she now!?" The old man chipped in "Tell me? You see, she left us! Just like that gutless Spider-Man left us!" the other passengers who were in the train seemed to agree with him, nodding along.

"Sir, Spider-Man was a hero!" yelled the dark-skinned man who was now clearly frustrated.

"What do you know?" the old man said "What has Spider-Man done for you?" the crowed agreed.

The other man was silent; Evan swore he saw a tear in his eye. "He saved my daughter's life." The people who were seated were now all silent. The old man had a look of sympathy on his face.

"I was driving home one rainy night," the darker man said "my daughter was in the back seat. My wife and I are divorced. I could only get to see my daughter every Friday. So when I got home I got out of my car to open the front gate. That was when two men came from out of nowhere, one held a gun to my temple. The other had a knife to my daughter's throat. I begged with him to leave her.

"The guy said that if I don't give him my money and car, he was going to kill her. I gave them every cent I had. But he said he was going to kill both of us, my baby was crying. Standing there in the rain I felt so weak. That was when Spider-Man came out of the blue and knocked both of them out.

"I just grabbed my daughter and gave her the biggest hug I could. I asked him what he wanted in return and he said 'nothing'. That was when I realized that… Spider-Man is here to protect us; he is a defender of the weak; a hero that we need but don't deserve."

There was a silence in the train as everyone digested that information they've been fed. Even Evan was caught off guard; this Spider-Man thing was definitely a sensitive topic to the people of New York. The city of New York was divided, the believers and the skeptics.

He hadn't seen Spider-Man in the flesh but what he heard from people was that he was a true hero. Although others believed he was a menace, which attracted more crime into the city like a magnet. Even so, there was a statue of the web-slinger in the middle of Manhattan.

There were different types of history about him in museums. But apparently he had disappeared such along time ago that people doubted whether he existed in the first place.

Even stranger, some people believed that Peter Parker had a direct link with him. Peter once worked for the Daily Bugle and he took pictures of Spidey. Which had people think that Peter had to know the identity of Spider-Man.

Evan shook his head, this entire thing was ridicules. A city divided on the existence of one man. The entire world was shook up by one man.

A ding sounded and the train stopped. People hurried for the exit, it was definite that there was a thick atmosphere in the train.

The sun was beginning to set by the time he entered the Parker household. And right off the bat Peter was standing almost in front of him, very angry. Almost in the same position Mary Jane stood the day before. "Evan, it is six o' clock, where the hell were you?"

"I had detention after school, I told Aunt MJ." He said passing Peter heading upstairs.

"You should remember that you are grounded! And detention is not Five hours long!" shouted Peter at Evan. Evan, midway up the stairs, turned around.

"I was un-lucky, I had to stay behind some more. Plus there were train delays! Why are you on my back? Damn!" Said a frustrated Evan. He just wanted to get to his bed at that moment. The day had been excessively long. He turned around and walked into his room.

Evan slammed the door shut and he fell down on his bed "That feels good." He smiled in satisfaction. There was nothing as good as lying on a smooth welcoming bed after a long day, that and a wonderful hot shower.

Evan took his cell phone out of his pocket, which he once again managed to snatch when Mary Jane was not looking. He accessed his gallery and looked at the photo of Emma. _She is so beautiful _he thought _why would she be interested in a guy like me? I'm not as strong as Crash or any of her other ex-boyfriends. She can have any other guy she wants, what do I have to offer her?_

He closed his eyes and drifted off into the dream-world…

**000**

Evan is standing. It is night. It is raining. The rain drops is falling on his head, he is soaking wet. Thunder hits and he is cold all over, freezing and shivering in the rain. He is once again five-years-old.

A car is riding away from him and he can only make out two figures. One is driving the vehicle; the other looking at him out of the window. The person looking at him is waving, it is a female. "Mom?" the woman looks very familiar. "MOM!" It is her, her face may be fuzzy but he recognizes her.

He starts running after the car as fast as his body will let him, but the car is just too fast. He steps in a puddle of water and slips then falls on the damp floor. "Mom! Mom!" He begins to cry. The lightning flashes around him.

**000**

Evan's eyes shot open. He sprang up and took a few seconds to catch his breath. He can feel his pulse beating all through his whole body.

His whole room is dark; the sun has long time set over the horizon. Evan took his cell phone and looked at the time "Eight PM! Shit the party!" He literally jumped out of the bed, forgetting all about the dream that he just had.

After taking a quick shower and dressing himself, he went downstairs.

"And where do you think you going?" a Peter asked him. Evan noticed that Peter had on his suit and must be going to a meeting.

"Err… a party." mumbled Evan.

Peter looked at him with an angry facial expression "A what!? Don't you understand the meaning of grounded?"

"Erg, please, Uncle Pete? It is just this one time, besides I never get a chance to get out!"

"You definitely chose a wrong time to get friends, mister! No means no!"

Evan clenched his fists "Why do you keep punishing me!? What did I ever do? I'm eighteen; I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

Mary Jane then came from the kitchen, to see what the commotion is all about. "What is going on here?" she asked.

Peter replied "Evan here thinks he is old enough to do what he wants to. Even though he is grounded!"

"Evan," MJ spoke calmly "I made myself clear, until you get your act together you will stay grounded."

Evan clenched his fists even tighter than before, his face transforming into a scowl "It is just one freaking night!"

"Don't you shout in my house!" Peter retorted. "I am your father-"

"No you not!" Evan butted in angrily "You will never be and stop trying!"

A silence fell upon the house. Evan immediately wished he had not said that and he is regretting he ever did. The Parkers welcomed him into their home, took care of them and treated Evan as if he was their child.

Peter was standing in one spot almost paralyzed. He wasn't shocked because somehow he expected it to happen. He expected Evan to one day express his anger. It had been bottled up inside Evan for too long, and Peter knew it.

He remembers a strikingly similar seen he had with his uncle, Ben Parker. Peter knows what it feels like, to be irritated in your core.

Peter's phone buzzed and he looked up at Evan "We will finish this later."

Evan walked up to his room; Peter accepted the incoming call "Frank, I got your message…"

Evan once again slammed the door shut. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, covering his eyes. "This is crazy," he said in a whisper.

He heard Peter's car's engine start. Then smirked, _they can't reprimand me if they don't know I'm not here._

Sneaking out was not a thing that he would like to do, but he's a teenager and it is Friday night. Surely they can't expect him to stay inside the house every single day like he's been doing for eighteen years. Besides, he'll be back so fast that they won't even realize he has been to the party. And he is so angry that he needed a way to take out his aggravation.

Evan locked his room door. He climbed on top of his bed and opened his window. He took a deep breath "Hopefully I won't end up regretting this." He put one leg over the window sill followed by the other.

He let go of the sill and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He looked around the yard; everything is as it should be. He flipped on his hood, and started his escape. After he was sure that Peter had left, Evan passed the garage then saw the grey BMW SLS, he smirked but then shook his head "Maybe next time."

He took his state-of-the-art _BMX _bicycle and started his escape like a trained assassin. He turned the knobs to adjust the speed as he drove towards the neighborhood gate. Finally, after an interrogation by Tom, the security guard he was free from the clutches of Oldham Estate. He never felt so free, he was almost guilty. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but the feeling was magnificent.

Evan had memorized the address of his destination the whole day. So he knew where it was, it might be a little far but with his bicycle he should be there in no time.

Evan arrived at the house of Amanda; her house was huge though not as big as the house he lives in. Outside there were a few teenagers. Some were lying wasted on the ground and some jocks found it funny to chase each other naked around the house.

Evan parked his bicycle in a nearby bush. He fixed his styled hair and took deep breaths. Even though it was the first time he had ever been to a party, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he shouldn't be here.

He looked at the starry night sky. Something was off. But nonetheless he went into the house. The sight which greeted him was a different type of party he had in mind.

The music was blasting from the speakers. He couldn't hear the lyrics, only the vibrations of the bass. Teenagers, which he was sure were not of the age, were drinking liquor out of plastic cups. He could see that on the stairs people were smoking marijuana and 'roaches', boys were doing keg-stands in the living room. He could only imagine what some people were doing upstairs.

Evan surveyed the crowd looking for Emma, when suddenly a force pulled him back. It was Crash, along with his subordinates. "What you doing here, Evan!" he shouted. If he had talked in a normal tone he would not have been heard due to the volume of the music.

"Crash, I don't want any trouble!" Evan said then released himself from Crash's grip.

"I asked you a question!" Crash moved closer to Evan "What the hell do you think you doing here, boy!?" Crash cracked his knuckles. A small group of people formed around them both, which caused more people to look at the commotion.

"I got invited! Leave me be!"Just then the music stopped. Everyone that was at the party now surrounded them. Random people in the crowd started cheering on the fight.

"Beat the shit outta him, Crash!"

"What's with the talking? We want fighting!"

Crash smirked "I don't see Professor Marius around here to stop me." The crowed shouted in rejoice.

"Crash, for the last time," Evan was now annoyed "Leave me out of this."

"Too bad you already in it."

The crowd started to shout "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Crash brought his fist behind him, about to punch Evan when a voiced called out to Crash. "Hey, Crash!" that sweet voiced belonged to Emma. She made her way through the crowd of people that was around the two combatants.

She stood in front of Crash looking at him in the face "What the hell are you doing!?" she asked him fiercely.

"Babe, what are you doing sticking up for this looser?" asked the freckled faced teenager.

She folded her arms to her chest "Looks like you still can't bully someone your own size."

"Emma, stay out of this."

"Crash, you are such a jerk."

"Baby, I thought we had something going."

"That was before I found out you brainless Neanderthal!" the crowed all oohed in unanimity.

Crash was now livid. He gritted his teeth "You choosing this prick over me?" he softly said.

Emma was silent for a moment before saying "Yes." The crowed once again oohed.

Crash stood still, looking humiliated. Emma took Evan by his arm and steered him out of the crowd. When the dust settled the volume of the music was once again raised and everyone continued doing their things like nothing happened.

When Emma and Evan were on the balcony, looking over the entire neighborhood, Evan freed himself from the grip of the girl. "You know," he said "I didn't need your help back there; I had the situation under control."

"Sure you did." Said Emma sarcastically. She leaned over the railing and took deep breaths. Both of the two said nothing, taking in the silence.

Evan felt uncomfortable, not because he was around Emma. Something else bothered him, and he was not sure what it was.

Evan leaned on the railing too. He looked at the clear night sky and the fine-looking twinkling stars. "Beautiful night isn't it?" he thought out loud.

"Yeah," Emma replied also engrossed in the distant stars "it sure is."

Emma now turned her gaze to Evan who was still looking at the sky. She always saw him doing this in class, looking out of the window. She always wondered what he thought about. "Evan, there is something I want to tell you." She softly said.

Evan slowly turned his head away from the sky. He looked at her deeply into her jade eyes "What?" he croaked.

She seemed to come closer to him, he could feel her breath on his lips "I've really grown to like you."

He could feel his right leg involuntary shaking."Me too." He said almost whispering.

Emma brought her head closer to Evan. She looked even more breath-taking than Evan remembered; there was a sort of glow on her face when she closed her eyes slowly. Evan then leaned closer, his cheeks now flared up and his stomach was in a knot. Her soft lips were almost close to his, he couldn't recall how many times he dreamed for this moment.

Both of there lips were about to meet when-

Click

A teenage girl with blonde hair who looked very dim opened the door to the balcony, Evan remembered this girl as Amanda. "Err...Am I interrupting something?" she asked idiotically.

"Hey." Evan greeted resignedly. Amanda just raised her eyebrows acknowledging his presence. She then turned to Emma with a look on her face that said _what-the-hell-are-you-doing-with-this-looser._

"Amanda," Emma said looking very infuriated "what is it?"

"The girls were just wondering where you went, we almost out of Old Spice." She showed Emma the half-empty bottle of alcohol.

"I'll be down in a minute." Emma replied. Amanda then gave Evan one of her 'friendly' smiles and reluctantly left.

"Sorry about that." Emma looked quite embarrassed. Evan just nodded, both of them now stood in silence not sure what to say. The moment was ruined.

Evan looked hypnotically up at the full moon and once again got a nostalgic feeling "Something doesn't feel right." He whispered.

"What did you say?"

Evan snapped out of his split-second daydream "I gotta go." He quickly opened the door and left, Emma followed him.

Evan walked through the heap of people and got out of the front door. When he got out of the house Evan ran for his bicycle.

"Evan, where are you going?" Emma asked, standing on the porch.

He got his bicycle that he placed in-between the bushes and mounted it. " I gotta go, crises. I'll see you on Monday." He hastily set the speed and drove away.

Emma stood alone on the porch, watching Evan ride off into the distance.

**000**

Peter got out of his sports car. To his chagrin, the entire Parker Intel building was cordoned with police tape and barricades. A group of NYPD police surrounded the area even FBI agents were scattered in different locations.

A giant searchlight was pointing to an enormous hole in the middle of the building. It looked as if something exploded inside. But there was not visible proof of a fire.

'Peter!" Peter turned around and saw Frank behind him. He walked towards Frank.

"Frank, what is going on here?" Peter was shocked.

"Something is inside the building. I got a call from Eugene; he said there was a big explosion. He's not sure what it is inside there, but there are still some workers inside."

Peter surveyed the spot. He could make it in the edifice from the back. Peter turned to Frank "I am going in."

Frank's eyes doubled in size "Are you crazy! You don't know what is inside!"

"Lower your voice. I have to check it out; if there are still some workers inside I got to get them out of there."

Frank contemplated for a moment before nodding "Okay, but just ten minutes, we still not sure who or what is inside."

Peter nodded then ran off. He made his way through a crowd of people. _I hope this damn prosthetic leg will keep up _he thought. Peter stopped at the police tape that read _Police Line! Do Not Cross!_

There were no visible policemen guarding this perimeter, and most of the attention was on the colossal hole in the building. Peter snuck under police tape and dashed for the side of the building.

NYPD police guarded the entrance. Peter looked up the side of the building "I'm going to have to break my way in." Peter looked at the palm of his hand and on command miniature hairy claws poked out of his fingertips; they looked like the blades of a scythe.

"It's been a while." He put his hands on the building and it stuck like super strong glue. Peter started climbing the building rapidly. And in no time, Peter was halfway up the tower. He looked down to make sure no on was looking before he punched the glass on the side of Parker Intel.

He quickly forced his body into the small opening he made for himself. He landed on shards of sharp glass but it did not bother him.

The entire building was dark, the power was out and even the back-up generators did not work. He searched the wrecked vicinity. What ever had been here certainly destroyed this place. But that was not the worst of it, there were dead bodies strewn in the building.

Things were destroyed and were tossed around, broken, shattered. There was blood everywhere. Projects that scientists seemed to be working on were all ruined. Peter walked into the laboratory and heard a groan.

"Hello!" Peter heard the groan again and then he saw someone lying on the floor, it looked like Eugene.

"Eugene!" He raced over to the scientist's almost lifeless body. He crouched down next to Eugene "Eugene, what happened here?"

Eugene said something incoherent "I-It's h-him..." The scientist muttered again.

"What? Who's here?"

"H-He k-killed..John…"

"Who killed John!? Eugene tell me! Who is it!?" Peter pressed for an answer.

Eugene's lips started to form different letters but nothing came out. Peter held Eugene by his lab coat. "Tell me!"

""D-Doctor L-Lazerath." With those words Eugene gave in to the pain and nodded off. Peter felt Eugene's pulse with his fingers, it is beating faintly.

Peter stood up, the last encounter he had with Dr. Lazerath did not go well. The Doctor had gotten fired and then, Peter froze, he swore he would get even. _I got to stop this guy._

Peter got into the area of the buliding where the giant hole was blasted in. He looked up and he could see the uppermost roof of the building. Peter looked out of the hole, he was high up, the people that were on even ground were as small as ants.

"Peter Parker," a malicious voice said "glad you could make it." The voice sent chills down Peter's back. Peter turned around.

The person he saw was huge; his body was masculine and ripped with muscle. He did not have a shirt on, his head was nearly bald. And his eyes, they were cold, sadistic and cruel. The man looked like a lunatic. Dr. Lazerath.

"You." Was all Peter could say. Whatever he did to himself was inhuman. Steroids could not do that in such a short period of time, nothing could.

Dr. Lazerath laughed "So you remember me?"The doctor licked his lips "Then you know what I am about to do to you."

Peter was stunned. He has fought like this, but this doctor is deranged. He is sick. "You killed all those people, why?"

"I'm not killing them. I'm taking them to a far better place, but they deserve worse."

"You're crazy!"

Dr. Lazerath laughed evilly again "So I've been told."

Peter clenched his fists, anger rising within him. He hated seeing people get killed. It was not natural. "It is not for one person to decides who lives or dies! That is only reserved for God!"

"Peter, Peter, don't you see? God has given me that power."

"You monster!"

"I am here to rid the plague that has spread across this world! Today you will join the rest of those sinners I have taken from this world!"

Dr. Lazerath picked up the office refrigerator with ease. He then threw it straight at Peter. Peter reacted instinctively; he jumped in the air and front-flipped dodging the refrigerator.

He landed firmly on the ground in a crouched position with his right hand planted on the ground and his left arm is raised in the air. Dr. Lazerath chuckled "A nice reflex, looks like this is going to be a good fight after all."

Peter ran towards the doctor and attempted a kick but Dr. Lazerath caught his leg. Peter then swung his free leg around to kick Dr. Lazerath at the back of his head. Peter then punched the doctor across both cheeks then jumped and hit the doctor's jaw with his knee.

When he landed on the ground Peter attacked Dr. Lazerath with a barrage of punches but the doctor blocked them all. Dr. Lazerath caught Peter's fist and pulled Peter towards him before sending a knee into Peter's gut. The doctor then elbowed Peter in the neck.

Peter fell back on his hands and kicked the doctor in the chin. Peter back-flipped twice creating distance between the two. "Give up now, Lazerath! Before I do something stupid!"

Dr. Lazerath laughed gleefully "That just gets me pumping; by the way, my name is no longer Vernon Lazerath. Call me…Concussion!"

Peter sighed "Here we go again, more of these bad guys."

Dr. Lazerath or now as he called himself Concussion, cracked his knuckles "Let's go!" Concussion stood in a defensive stance.

Peter took off his coat and his tie which now felt like a noose around his neck. He unbuttoned the top part of his shirt. He rolled up his sleeves, this is it, for the first time in almost five years he is going to have a decent fight. Maybe he is just a little excited. Hopefully his leg can keep up.

Peter stood in an attacking stance, readying himself to pounce. He looked at this enemy who he now found out is a lunatic and as an extreme blood-lust.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Peter said "Let's fight!"

**000**

There you have it, the first fight officially begins in the next chapter. I'm really excited for it, hope you are too.

I was originally planning to make this one full chapter, but I was over 6,000 words and I decided to end it rather with a cliffhanger, sort of. So this chapter will be split in two, hahaha ;P

I know I'm stepping on a landmine with the whole religious Concussion thing. But I needed a reason for him to kill. I hope I don't offend anyone. So please rev- you know what? Just kick back and watch this story unfold. But I'd still love to hear what you think though.

So this does it for me with year of 2012, my final chapter for this magnificent year. So if I don't see you then, Merry Christmas and a Happy, Happy, Happy New Year!

Next time, the battle between Concussion and Peter begins. But the deranged lunatic proves to be too much for Peter. Will he cope? Or will his absence from fighting prove to be his bane?

Find out on the next chapter boldly titled 'The End of Peter Parker?'

See you next year! (If the world doesn't end by then)


	6. The End of Peter Parker?

**Spider-Man Forever**

Chapter 6: The End of Peter Parker?

Woah! It has been an extremely long time since I last updated (four months to be exact) but I have been working on ideas for other fanfics as well as thinking about the way this chapter should turn, not to mention that my computer is undergoing repairs and then there is school. *sigh* :(

We've just completed our exams for the first term, so hopefully I'll get another chapter of this out by the end of the week because I owe you guys three chapters plus this one, so there goes the Ben 10 fanfic I was thinking about publishing, oh well.

Anyway, Lego…

**000**

Peter crushed his spectacles in his palm as pure rage grew inside him. He looked across at his opponent who had a sly grin on his countenance. Peter pretty much stared a hole in Concussion's face.

"You seem so sensitive, Parker. Perhaps I rubbed you up the wrong way." Concussion said, still in his attacking stance.

Peter spat on the ground. He clenched his fists even tighter as the gigantic hole in the side of the building let in a cool breeze, making Peter look slightly heroic.

"That's it!" shouted Peter. "I am going to kill you!"

Peter rushed forward with speed that took Concussion by surprise. Peter let loose a barrage of punches and kicks that Concussion dodged with little effort. To the normal eye it would've been impossible to see but thanks to the EXT dosage that Concussion injected in him, he has been blessed with superhuman eyesight.

Peter spun around and hit Concussion square on the chin with a roundhouse kick. Spittle flew from his lips and Concussion recoiled but Peter kept on attacking him with ferocious force.

Thus far Concussion has only been blocking with his forearms. Peter Parker was certainly a force to be reckoned with despite his prosthetic robotic leg.

_This man is a raging beast! _ Thought Concussion as he blocked Peter's shots. _Certainly not that same hypocrite in a business suit._

He caught both of Peter's fists as Peter was looking to land a blow. But Peter kicked all of the air out of his lungs with a massive kick to his stomach. The power of the shot caused Concussion to fly straight into a wall.

Peter clutched his artificial leg while catching his breath "He definitely has zero fighting experience," he muttered under his breath. "Even so, his strength is out of this world. This stupid leg almost broke when I kicked him."

Concussion got up from his momentarily daze. A wicked smile spread on his lips "You enjoy your little warm up, Parker?"

Peter grunted at the remark "I'm not done with you! Not in a long shot!"

"Did I ever say I was? It's _my _turn now!"

Concussion ran straight ahead at Peter his smile now etched on his face. For a guy with his size, his speed was shocking.

Peter front-flipped over Concussion's head he landed with his feet firmly on the ground. Concussion turned around only to be greeted with a sudden kick to his face.

Peter, with his leg still in the air, spun around and landed a swift kick to the professor's temple with the heel of his shoe. For a split-second a sharp pain traveled down from Concussion head down his body.

Peter did an eye-catching back flip and kicked Concussion under his chin. Concussion massaged his jaw "Oh, you son of a bitch!"

Concussion attacked Peter with several lightning speed punches that managed to put his opponent on the defensive.

Peter caught Concussion's fist and caught the other as it came in for a blow. The professor smiled and hit Peter with a headbutt in his ribcage. Peter flew back and fell to the ground he skidded on his back and came to a grinding halt.

Concussion chuckled "And that's why they call me hard-headed."

Concussion cracked his knuckles and walked towards Peter. Peter immediately back flipped to his feet.

"Parker, I can see straight through you. You are bathed in sin; someday you'll burn in the flames of Hell like your fellow brethren."

"What are you talking about!? You are the one that will _burn _in Hell! Look what you did!" Peter indicated to the dead bodies that lay scattered in the building.

"Those people got what they deserve and pretty soon each and every person will get what is coming to them!"

"What happened to you Lazerath!?" Peter asked. This man was known for his questionable behavior but this is going too far.

Concussion scratched his chin "Me? I only saw the _truth_!"

Peter ran towards him but Concussion was ready. He ducked underneath Peter's punch and when Peter turned around, delivered a viscous uppercut. He held Peter by his throat "And pretty soon, you will see it too!"

**000**

Evan scaled on the windowsill and he used his minimal upper body strength to lift himself up so that his knees were touching the sill.

"Damn, this is worse than PE with Payne!" he caught his breath. Why does he even put up with this? He is not even a party animal, but he felt as if he could ram his head into a brick wall for messing up a chance to kiss Emma, a moment he dreamed about since he was nine.

"I am such a dick!" he cursed himself.

He had been lucky for not getting spotted by security cameras while going in and out. And Peter's car was not in the garage so he was truly lucky.

Evan used all of his might to slide open his bedroom window that he left slightly open before leaving to go to the party. Problem was that after midnight the windows would electronically shut down.

He slipped through the small opening and landed safely on his soft bed. He looked at the clock on his bedside table that read _00:25_.

Evan thought it was strange because Peter left around eight and he has not yet come back. An office meeting generally doesn't take longer than two hours.

Evan looked out of his window at the large moon that illuminated the streets.

"I still have that feeling," he said to himself. "Something is not right."

Evan sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands covering his face. He didn't like the bizarre feeling he had.

A breeze that came into his room through the window knocked over a small picture of the Parker family that sat on his desktop, it fell and hit the ground and a diagonal crack appeared on it.

Evan picked up the framed photo from the ground; a light breeze cannot knock over a framed photo like that. What struck Evan was that the crack formed right on Peter's heart and spread out. It was as if an omen of death hung was in the air.

He looked at the photo and at the smiling Peter. But what could the feeling be about?

Or who?

Head shot upwards as he realized what it could mean.

"Peter…"

**000**

Peter's head snapped to the side as he got punched by Concussion's rough fist. He barely got time to recover from the ball when he got punched right on the nose.

Peter back-flipped maintaining his distance and rubbed his nose. Blood poured out of his nostrils. Peter spat out the blood that slithered its way through his lips.

_I should pay more attention to my Spider Sense _he thought.

Concussion broke the mechanical working arms that scientists used to assist them with inventions and hurled the iron arms at him. Peter dodged them and once again ran to Concussion.

He then jumped towards his enemy with his feet outstretched for a missile kick but the professor caught them and spun him around in a circle and released him. Peter crashed into the several computer desktops, burying him in rubble.

The sound of sirens drifted in the air and Concussion looked down below to see black vans heading for the building, on the side of the vans written in white bold stood the word SWOT_._

Concussion spat on the ground in disgust. "I hate those bastards, the claim they serve for justice but they are worse than the petty crooks that run rampant in the streets."

The man once known as Spider-Man stretched out his arm feeling around for a weapon to use against this madman. His fingers circled around a metallic pipe.

_So lemme get this straight _Peter thought _this man is crazier than the Green Goblin; smarter than Doc Ock and stronger than Juggernaught! Perhaps fighting him head on is not going to help. I somehow got to out thin-_

Concussion dragged Peter up by his hair, interrupting his train of thought. Peter's grip subconsciously tightened around the pipe.

Concussion let out a loud guffaw. "What do you hope to achieve with that thing?"

Peter gripped the pipe tighter with both hands and hit Concussion hard into his solar plexus. To Peter's shock, the pipe just dented under the impact and his foe still smiling.

"What did I tell you?" Concussion then hit Peter's forehead hard with his own forehead.

Peter felt the warmth of the blood as it dispensed from a large gash on his forehead. _This bad, real bad!_

Concussion licked the blood that flowed from Peter's wound. "Tastes… great," he said with added glee.

The professor punched Peter on his forehead, opening up the wound further. Peter felt the familiar sensation of the Spider Sense and he wriggled out of Concussions grip and ducked his incoming blow.

He elbowed Concussion in the nook behind his knee causing his nemesis to crouch. Peter then leaned on his right hand and kicked Concussion hard behind his head with his robotic leg but Concussion was unfazed.

He chortled "Why do you even bother? You are never going to get to kill me."

Concussion then hit Peter on the cheek with his elbow. Concussion stood up, facing Peter who was favoring his cheek. "You had your fun, Parker. Now you will feel the pain I had to deal with each and everyday of my miserable life!"

He let loose savage punches that Peter barely managed to dodge. Concussion then pulled back his fist and when he brought it forward, Peter only just managed to dodge by leaning to the back in an awkward position.

Peter then took advantage of his opening and prepared to kick Concussion on his chin but the professor caught his leg and used his strength to turn around and he threw Peter straight at the wall.

"Shit!" shouted Peter who covered his head and brace himself for the collision seconds before he hit the wall. Peter hit the ground with a loud thump.

He shook his head to get rid of the stars he was seeing. Peter used the wall for support as he stood up. His hand was on a fire extinguisher button that was mounted on the wall.

"Want more Mr. Parker? I am sure we can arrange that." Concussion laughed.

Concussion ran towards Peter. Just as he reached striking distance, Peter pressed the button and ducked.

Above the switch was a small cylinder that protruded on the wall. Out of it came a jet cloud of pure white carbon dioxide that hit Concussion in the face. The professor withdrew and fell to his knees in a coughing fit.

"Finally, I got him!" Peter ran up the wall, sticking to its surface. He then walked to the dark corner of wall where he was certain he could not be seen.

_I need a place to think, I went into this thing to hastily _Peter thought. _One thing is explicitly for sure, it would've been a lot easier with web-shooters._ He then suspended himself upside down in the corner with his feet sticking to the broken ceiling.

He tried catching his breath as he watched his opponent trying to get his bearing. _The guy is not much of a fighter but he can take a punch and never mind giving one. I need to do something but what? _He closed his eyes to think of a solution.

When the fumes ran out of the electronic fire extinguisher, Concussion stood up bemused. He laughed.

"Don't you see, Mr. Parker," Concussion said "You will never be rid of me; this _world _will never be rid of me! Not until each and every sinner gets what is coming to them!" The professor's voice sounded hateful.

Concussion continued talking "Judgment Day will soon arrive and no one will be able to stop it!

"Until then, I will take what rightfully belongs to me! I will make every person that has made my life _Hell _feel the pain they have caused me!"

Peter's eyes opened, this lunatic has some underlying issues that have to be sorted out. _How can anyone possess this much hate and resentment towards life? _Thought Peter.

Concussion once again giggled like a girl. "Do you remember the first project you put me on, Parker?"

_What is this nut on about?_

Concussion cracked his neck "You appointed me to make a drug, a drug that will be able to turn any normal being into a super solider. Do you remember?"

Peter gasped inwardly. _What! He took that serum. EXT-45 is a dangerous tool! _He thought. _it was a great prospect but the risks were too great._

_Hallucination_

_Loss of emotion_

_Paranoia_

_Extreme lunacy_

_Overwhelming rage and permanent baldness_

Peter was astonished. This would explain his craziness and his apparition, the drug was turning him into some kind of freak of nature.

"Which means one thing," Concussion's head shot up. He turned around and looked directly at Peter who gasped. "I can smell you!"

Concussion picked up a large work station desk with one hand and tossed it at Peter who was propped up in the corner. The desk hurtled at Peter who dodged it at the last second by rolling over.

The desk hit the wall and broke as soon as it made impact. Peter had no time to even breathe when another object came crashing towards him. And as soon as he evaded it more came ramming in his direction which he narrowly avoided. It came to a stop when he was a good distance away from the dark corner.

Peter, more surprisingly was panting. _Man! I must be getting real rusty._

"Like I mentioned before," said Concussion. "You've got pretty good reflexes."

"I work out." said Peter."

"Say," asked Concussion inquisitively "Where did you learn to move like that? You don't strike me as a person that has such amazing agility."

"The less you know the better!" Peter then jump and caught hanging wire that was attached to the busted fluorescent lights.

He used his momentum to swing around a full 360 degrees before releasing his grip on the wire and discharging directly towards Concussion.

He hit Concussion with his knee on his nose. There was an audible crack and suddenly blood poured from Concussions nostrils.

Peter landed on the ground like a cat and he kicked Concussion on his back. Concussion turned around only to be met with a kick to the chin by Peter's right foot. Peter brought his foot down and hit Concussion on the top of his head. Peter sent several punches into Concussion's face.

"Eat this!" Peter then kicked Concussion with as much force as possible on his temple and that sent Concussion flying a good distance away and he slid on the floor.

Peter panted as he scouted his enemy who lay motionless on the floor. _That had to knock him out! _He thought _that just had too!_

Concussion stirred and Peter gasped. "No way in Hell!" he shouted in shock. "That had to keep him in a coma for at least a week!"

Concussion stood up groggy and he started laughing, first weakly but then it became a full blown guffaw. A large bulge was visible on the side of his head.

"Oh my dear Parker," he said. "You just don't get it, do you?

"I am the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, I am invincible!" He shouted out loud. "And it is all thanks to the serum you told me to create and for that I say… thank you…"

Peter wiped the dry blood on his face off with his forearm. _What is it going to take!?_

"I know what you thinking," said the professor looking thoughtfully at Peter. "You wondering what is it going to take to get rid of me. You can forge-"

"Shut up, Lazerath!" shouted Peter who had an aggravating expression on his face. "I am sick and tired of hearing you talk! If you have what it takes," he called Concussion to come closer with his index finger "then bring it!"

The smile on Concussion face disappeared and his face turned solemn. Concussion clutched his head with his hands and screamed like he was having a severe headache. The screaming got louder that even Peter had to close his ears.

Concussion looked at Peter with a face that said he was ready to murder. Which he was. "Now! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The two then rushed in towards each other and they started throwing punches and kicks at each other, which both of them dodged with excellent speed. Peter threw a punch at Concussion who caught it and Peter tried for another kick that Concussion cancelled out by lifting up his knee.

Peter threw numerous punches and kicks at his foe but Concussion either dodged them or blocked them. Peter sent a kick to Concussion's head but Concussion blocked it with his forearm. Peter broke away from his assailant.

His heart was feeling as if it was beating a thousand times per minute. He tried catching his breath knowing that his foe was not to be undermined.

"Parker," said Concussion, he was foaming from his mouth which made him look even more psychotic. "I can hear your heart beating and it is failing you! You can't hide anything from me!"

Peter clutched his chest. _He is right _Peter thought _I can't go on for much longer. If I do I might die but if that is what it takes then-_

Peter flew back as he was rammed by Concussion. But Peter back flipped on his hands and landed on his feet. When he looked up he did not see Concussion anywhere. "What the-"

Peter felt his Spider Sense kick in and he back flipped over the professor's head, missing being rammed by Concussion by a whisk.

Concussion grew livid and looked all the more dangerous when he turned around. "PARKER!" He shouted and ran to Peter with super speed.

Peter wanted to meet his foe with a punch but instead Concussion caught his first and turned around, bringing Peter's arm over his shoulder. He yanked Peter's arm down and suddenly…

SNAP!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Peter as a sharp pain went right through his arm. Peter lay on the floor grasping his arm in pain.

The pain was brutal and tears started to form on the corners of his eyes. Peter then dared to look at his arm and saw that it was bent in a position that it was not meant to.

"You feel that pain, Parker?" He walked ominously towards Peter "Well that is _nothing _compared to what you and so many others caused me."

"What?" exclaimed Peter in-between the hurt. "What have I ever done to you!?"

"Personally nothing," explained Concussion. "But you, Parker, symbolize everything that has caused me pain in my life.

"The way you look, your attitude and demeanor. My life has been run by people like you, but pretty soon _everyone _will drown in a pool of their own sins."

He kneeled down to where Peter was clutching his distorted arm. He said in a soft voice in Peter's ear "And pretty soon, these people will beg for me to save them and I'll whisper… _no_."

"You need help-"

"I don't need anything!" said Concussion. "For I am the incarnation of the dark past that catches up to people!"

He picked people up by his hair. Peter then attempted to kick Concussion in his solar plexus with his artificial leg but this time Concussion is prepared for it and catches Peter's leg. Concussion smirked "Under the fake plastic skin of this leg lies a metal made out of 40% titanium," Concussion smirks. "Let us see if it can make a dent with my specially augmented bones."

Concussion brought down his forearm and it hit Peter's leg. The metallic leg split in two as it made impact with Concussion's forearm.

Peter's eyes went as big as saucers as he fell on his bottom. He was speechless.

"What is the matter, Parker?" Concussion laughed. "Now that your base has broken, I will break your body and crush your spirit."

Peter edged backwards as Concussion portentously walked to where he was.

It was only at that moment that Peter realized that he could no longer do anything to protect himself. This man was just too treacherous, living on nothing but untainted hate. Peter through everything he had against this sadistic monster but yet he kept coming at Peter.

Hate.

Rage.

Pain.

That was the motivation that kept this man going, that was what kept this man waking up every morning of his life. And that was this man's purpose in life, nothing but revenge. And there was nothing that Peter could do to combat that. He was truly defeated.

Concussion chuckled. He could read Peter's face like a book. "So you finally became conscious of the fact that there is nothing you can do to stop me.

"Parker, you might be somehow special but you should understand that you cannot stop a man on a mission, no matter how good or important you are."

He threw Peter's synthetic leg out of the gigantic hole in the wall rousing the crowd below. "Your time has come, Parker."

Peter sprung up balancing on his one leg only and gripping his deformed arm that was still burning with the pain. Peter gritted his teeth, if he was going down. He was going down fighting.

Concussion cracked his knuckles "Do you truly want to go through with this?"

Peter did not answer. He just stared at this lunatic, for the first time in a very long while, he was scared. What good is fighting going to do against a man that thrives off pain?

"Then by all accounts," said Concussion. "Let me break every bone in your body."

He ran towards Peter and threw an onslaught of punches. All Peter could do was dodge the punches but each time his ability to dodge them was getting lesser and lesser.

Concussion screamed and punched Peter with all his might in his gut. Peter froze as he was winded. He doubled over and his stomach contracted then threw up blood.

"Today Parker, I hope you said goodbye to your family. But do not despair because soon they will join you!"

He picked up Peter then lifted him up high with both of his hands as if he was lifting up weights. Peter was looking at the broken-down ceiling. _I am sorry, I have let everyone down _He thought _but there is nothing I can do._

He shut his eyes. Suddenly Concussion brought down Peter with full force and his back made contact with Concussion's knee.

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed like he never did before. Everyone that stood outside the building could hear his voice echo throughout the edifice.

Frank stood in the crowd and could hear the strident shriek. There was no mistaking who it was. "Peter…" was all he could say.

The SWAT team loaded their weapons. There certainly was something in the building and they had to stop it.

The immense pain shot up and down Peter's back. He was certain about it, his spine was wrecked. He was still shouting, he had never felt pain quite like this. The only pain he felt worse than this was when his Uncle died and that was a different type of pain.

Concussion picked up Peter by choking him. He then walked over to the giant hole in the side of the building.

He held Peter outside of the hole with his body suspended only by the professor's grip. If Concussion let go it would be tickets with Peter. The giant spotlight shined from below, focusing on them. The crowd gasped in unity when they saw the situation Peter found himself in.

Peter had lost feeling of anything below his neck, so he was paralyzed. There was nothing that he could do but look at the blood-spattered face of his foe.

"Please…" Peter croaked.

"I have no mercy, I have no emotion," Concussion said but this time he did not have his depraved smile. "You deserve to burn in the flames of Hell but perhaps fate has something good in store for you."

Concussion performed the sign of the cross with his fingers as if he just said a prayer.

Then he let go.

Peter fell several stories from the ground it happened so fast but to Peter it felt like an eternity. It is said that one's life flashes before your eyes when you about to die. It may be a said cliché but that is exactly what happened.

He thought about every person that that had an impact his life in one or another way.

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Aunt May _

_Uncle Ben_

_Harry_

_Norman_

_Gwen Stacy_

_Mary Jane_

_May_

_Ben_

_April_

_Evan…_

The ground rose to meet him and Concussion watched as Peter hit the ground below his skull bouncing off the concrete and cracking as it made impact.

And so Peter lay. In a pool of his own blood.

Dead.

Concussion bit his lip and felt an unfamiliar sensation enveloped him. As if he was absorbing the spirit of his fallen opponent, and it felt good. He looked down at the gory scene and laughed, he felt refurbished.

The SHIELD team all dressed in black armor and each member carrying a loaded weapon with a light on top of it, came into the wrecked room scanning the area with their lights. But they saw nothing.

Whatever was in the building was not here now.

A solider talked into a microphone on his headset "We sorry captain, we were too late."

**000**

Mary Jane walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinet for a glass. She couldn't sleep, she was worried about something and she couldn't seem to shake off that feeling all night. So she came down to the kitchen for a glass of water. She got a glass and filled it with water.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang. She looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall. It read _02:17_, who could it be at this time of the morning?

She answered the door and it was two men dressed in NYPD uniform.

"We sorry to disturb you at this hour ma'am," said one o f them and both of the officers removed their hats. "But we have bad news."

That was all Mary Jane dared to hear and the glass that she held in her hand fell to the ground and shattered. Sending glass and water detonating in different directions…

**000**

Wow, what a chapter hey?

I know that I am going to get negative feedbacks for killing off the Peter Parker character but I figured that it is a fanfiction, so what the heck. But tell me what you think about that.

Anyway, I am hoping to get another chapter out by next week, maybe even two before school starts next week Monday.

So review and tell me what you think. It's twelve in the morning but I'll try to proof read for mistakes. If I miss any though, please notify me.

See you next time ;P


	7. Broken Peices

**Spider-Man Forever**

Chapter 7: Broken Pieces

Back again for another chapter? I guess so.

School and soccer practice are eating up much of my writing time, so I won't necessarily update once a week, more like once a month as you have noticed. But I'll do my best to make a way of bringing you a chapter of this fic as soon as I can.

Seeing as I did not receive any complaints for killing off the Peter character, I'll assume that it was well taken. But I still feel that his character wasn't that well developed, in this story, for anyone to give him a second thought. So that's all I have to say for now.

So to refresh your memory, last time, Peter went one on one with the powerful Concussion. But due to Peter's age and time away from being Spider-Man he was unable to beat Concussion and succumbed easily to his foe. Now, it's been one week since that day.

Let's hit it…

**000**

The rain poured down from the grey clouds onto the black umbrellas of the people gathered around in the cemetery.

For the funeral of Peter Parker.

The sombre mood of the skies greatly reflected the atmosphere of the individuals below. More than that, it felt cold. Not the coldness of winter but a sort of eerie and empty cold.

Evan stood in his black suit with his hands in his pockets; the rain ran down his face camouflaging the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Evan watched as the casket containing Peter's body was being lowered into the deep grave.

One by one, each of the family members and acquaintances in attendance got a chance to throw damp sand onto the casket with a shovel.

Evan watched as the American flag that was set on top of the casket like a pillow, slowly got covered with sand until he could no longer see it. Evan did not know what kind of service Peter did for his country, and he did not care to ask. Soon the entire grave was filled with the wet sand.

Evan could feel emptiness inside of him; he could feel it in his heart. For many years he felt as if he lost something. But now it felt as if something got ripped right out of him. A piece of his soul was missing and nothing could bring it back.

He never felt this way since the night his parents left him in the orphanage.

He looked at his red haired foster mother, Mary Jane. She was sobbing recklessly, her daughter May embraced her. May's short black hair covered Mary Jane's face. Mary, April and their brother Benjamin had arrived in New York at the beginning of the week.

They helped arrange the funeral, even though it was the job of the life insurance company. And they had taken care of Mary Jane who had been bed-ridden after Peter's death.

He looked the other way at the tombstone. He did not want to think at how his foster mother screamed in her sleep every night since Peter died. He did not want to think about how she became disconnected with the world around her, and how her eyes that were usually filled with happiness and love have been replaced by sorrow and yearning.

The cleric had everyone say a silent prayer then after the service Evan got bombarded with people giving him their condolences and regrets at the loss of Peter.

Evan stood a distance away from the onslaught of apologies. He took a deep breath; the past week had been really overwhelming.

"How you pulling through?" said someone from behind Evan.

Evan turned to see Benjamin. His brown hair was styled to the side and he wore his black suit well. Evan knew that no girl could resist his manly features and his sophisticated charm. What shocked Evan is that Benjamin looked calm and collected. He was not a snivelled wreck Evan thought he would be.

_How can he remain this composed? _Thought Evan. _For goodness sake his father just died today. Either he doesn't care or his doing a good job at disguising his emotions. _

Evan grunted. "Not good," he replied, "I miss him already."

Benjamin stood next to Evan, watching the guests offering their commiseration to his mother. He sighed; he could see the toll it was taking on her.

"I know," said Benjamin. "But it will get better with time, I know it will."

Evan smiled. "Remember the time Peter taught us surfing in Rio?"

Benjamin chuckled at the memory "You were so damn scared that you were going to drown when you fell off the surfboard."

"I made such a big scene only to find out the water was waist deep."

The pair laughed together. It was the first time Evan actually smiled since Peter's fatality. The two quieted down and each one was dwelling in their own thoughts, recalling similar joyful moments.

Evan looked up at the dark grey sky. "I just hope that the person who did this will pay."

"Revenge solves nothing," Benjamin said. "It only causes more pain and suffering."

Evan shot his brother a side glance "How can you say that!?

"The person that killed _your _father is still out there!"

"You think I don't know that!?" Benjamin retorted. "I toss and turn every night when I have to think about that fact!"

Benjamin looked at Evan deeply into his eyes, and Evan could see that Benjamin was hurting too.

"It is not what dad would have wanted," Benjamin said. "He would not want us to live our lives with revenge in our hearts."

"You can say whatever the hell you want to," said Evan still looking his brother in his eyes. "But I swear on the Peter's grave, I will find the person who did this and when I do… I'll kill him."

"You too young to bear such hate, we all are."

Evan and Benjamin once more fell onto a period of silence.

"Dad," Benjamin finally said.

"What?" Evan asked.

"You may stop calling him Peter, call him dad."

Evan just nodded as a reply.

Benjamin slapped Evan across the back "You alright Evan, just a little emotional but you okay."

Benjamin then walked towards the crowd of people and Evan watched him go. Benjamin seemed more philosophical as of late. Peter's death must have affected people in different ways.

Evan knew he was not lying when he told Benjamin that he'll kill the person who murdered his father by chucking him off a building. Evan felt the fury growing inside of him, he balled up his fists.

_To be treated in such a manner makes me angry! _Evan thought. _How can someone be killed by being thrown out of a building like trash! To die like that! What insane person would do such a thing!?_

"You seem lonely," the soft and sweet voice alone had the rising anger in Evan decline.

Evan turned around and saw Emma, she looked radiant. She was dressed in black stockings a short black dress, black high heels and it all fell perfectly with her long black hair and hypnotising green eyes. Once again, Evan noted, she did not wear any make-up.

"You didn't have to come," Evan said.

"I missed you at school, and I heard what happened. I'm sorry."

Wait. She missed Evan at school? Was it an 'I never saw you' miss or an 'I was worried about you' miss?

She opened up her arms and hugged Evan. At first Evan felt taken aback and knocked for six but then he slowly relaxed and let himself open up to her embrace. He could feel the warmness of her neck and her lingering scent. She smelt like roses. He felt like holding on to her forever.

When they finally broke away Emma looked at him with concern. "You probably got asked this a million times today but, how you keeping up?"

"One day at a time, I guess. But it's hitting Mary Jane more than anyone else." Replied Evan.

"It must be hard for you,"

"Yeah well, what messes with me is the fact that the last time we talked we argued and I said things I was not supposed to."

"What did you two argue about?" Emma asked.

"About the party on that Friday night."

Emma covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I'm s-sorry, if it had anything to do with me in-inviting-"

"No, of course not," Evan assured her. "It was stupid things that should have never come out."

Emma nodded and Evan turned around to look at the tombstone of his deceased foster father. He felt a lump grow in his throat.

He felt Emma's hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel,"

"No you don't!" Evan snapped at her. He lowered his voice. "You have no idea how I feel."

Emma removed her hand from Evan's shoulder, she looked astonished.

"You have no idea how it feels to lose the only person that you cared about," Evan continued "and cared about you in return."

Emma gasped and roofed her mouth with her hand.

"How selfish of you," Emma said. "How selfish of you, Evan, to think that you the only person to have lost someone close to you."

Emma backed away. "How selfish can you be," she then turned around and walked away.

"Emma, wait,"

Evan called out to her, but she did not stop, she continued walking out of the cemetery.

Evan sighed; things were getting from bad to worse for Evan. He immediately regretted the things he said. Emma was right, Evan was a self-centred prick. How must April, May and Benjamin not feel. Not to mention Mary Jane.

But does that mean he should stop caring about his own feelings?

He ran his hand through his clammy spiky brown hair. He felt an enormous amount of pressure on his shoulders.

"Teenagers these days," said someone from behind Evan. "Life gets complicated so quickly."

Evan turned around to see Frank sitting on a branch of a tree. Evan smiled, he hadn't seen Frank in a very long time.

Frank was one of Peter's co-workers and a close personal friend to both Peter and Evan. Evan noticed how Frank seemed uncomfortable in the black suit that he was wearing right now. Evan thought he looked better in a lab coat.

"You saw all that?" Evan asked.

"Only the parts I was not supposed to," Frank stood up and walked towards Evan. The two shared a quick manly hug.

"How have you been holding?" asked Frank.

"It feels strange," replied Evan. "He was always preoccupied with his work, and almost every night Peter had to go to meetings and work stuff in other countries.

"It feels the same, like his just in another meeting." Then Evan's face turned glum. "But this time… his never coming back."

Frank felt the young boy's pain. Peter had been a friend, someone who he could confide in besides Frank's wife.

Frank looked up at the grey sky, he felt the rain drops falling on his face. "Even the sky is crying," he said in a whisper.

"Evan," said Frank. "Your father was a brilliant man and served his country well."

"What did he do," Evan asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, you wouldn't understand if I tell you now but one day you will," Frank said. "And I have a feeling that that day will come sooner than you expect."

Evan just looked at the grey haired man. What the hell could he be talking about?

Frank fished in his chest pocket and pulled out a metallic card and handed it to Evan.

Evan looked at it. It was Frank's business card. The contact details were flashing on a small screen that was on it.

"What is this for?"

"If you need someone to talk to, because believe me you will."

"Thanks,"

Frank put a hand on Evan's shoulder and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Evan, I can sense it, you almost ready." Frank said.

"For what?" Evan asked. The people Evan seemed to talk to today had been very vague.

"You will find out soon enough," Frank responded. "Until then, hang on to that card."

Evan put the business card into his back pocket not sure he'll need it anytime soon.

"Hang in there, boy," Frank said before leaving.

Evan shook his head; he had no clue what Frank was talking about. But he reckoned that it was just clueless twaddle.

He looked down at his shoes and he could see a small hairy eight-legged spider trying to climb on the surface of his leather shoe. Evan jerked his foot in one direction in order to get rid of the spiders.

If there is one thing in this world that he fears its spiders. Ever since he had been a small child he had been freaked out by the smallest of spiders. He couldn't stand their long legs and hairy bodies, and their large creepy black eyes. Just thinking about them makes the hair on Evan's back stand up.

Evan got ready to walk when he noticed something "What the-" was all he could say.

More spiders.

A lot more spiders.

There were several of the arachnids about a thousand or more to Evan's calculations. They all seemed to be gathered around Peter's grave.

No one else seemed to see the diminutive creatures that were congregating on Peter's grave.

Evan shuddered. He hated the very site of these arachnids, he started backing away. Evan's eyes once again shot up to Peter's tombstone.

On it he could see a small blue and red spider. He had never seen that odd species of arachnid in his life.

Evan then walked away; he walked towards the cemetery gate.

He had never experienced something so freaky in his entire life.

Evan just continued walking, not knowing what to make of the peculiar occurrence.

Perhaps the rain would wash them away.

**000**

Mark Walker opened the door to the FBI laboratory. His black eyes scanned the room of endless scientist doing forensic work until he found who he was looking for.

"Hardy," he shouted, getting the attention of a bright eyed young adult.

Lincoln Hardy put down the object that he held in his hand. It was rusted and a ring with grooves. It was apparently the article someone used to detonate the wall of Parker Intel, one week ago.

Lincoln then looked at the person who called him. It was a stocky built man who looked about 39-years-old, his thick hair was combed to the back and he had a thick moustache. He was dressed in a beige coat and Lincoln immediately recognised the man as Chief of Police, Mark Walker.

Lincoln removed the rubber glove from his right hand. He put on his spectacles and picked up his cup of coffee and walked towards Mark who held the door open.

When Lincoln exited the room, Mark closed the lab's door and walked side to side with his young apprentice.

"How far did you get with the Parker murder case?" asked Lincoln.

"There has been nothing further from the evidence we already got." Mark answered.

Lincoln took a sip of his decaffeinated coffee. It tasted good, despite being a little cold.

"Well," said Lincoln with a smug smirk. "Unlike you I've been working nonstop when I heard about the murder and I think I may have gotten something."

Mark looked at the blonde haired novice, Mark was impressed by him. In his short time working for the FBI he had already proven Mark that his the equal of any professional detective.

"Well, show me," commanded Mark.

Lincoln walked over to his work station and sat behind a desk that was filled with work papers and unnecessary clutter. He pushed a button and a monitor ascended from the desk. Mark learned over Lincoln to get a better view of the screen.

Lincoln used his index finger and tapped some commands on the touch-screen monitor. Soon a video appeared on the monitor, it seemed to be a security camera view inside the Parker Intel building.

Everything seemed relatively in order with nothing suspicious about it.

Mark watched with intrigue as the side of the wall exploded, demolishing the inside of the building. Mark saw a figure walking inside the building from the giant hole.

Lincoln tapped the screen and the video paused, showing an extremely muscled man in a ripped lab coat. He was nearly bald and his grey eyes were what caught Mark. It spoke of hate and a ominous evil. This man on the video knew what he wanted.

"We suspect that this was the man that killed Peter Parker." Lincoln said as he was zooming in on the man's face.

"I did a background check," continued Lincoln, he then opened a drawer and took out a stack of paper. "This man is the prime suspect.

"His grandfather was Russian and married an American woman. They moved to the United States had kids, the kids had kids and Vernon Kenneth Lazerath was born."

Mark flicked through the papers that had extensive backdrop of Lazerath's life.

Lincoln continued speaking "As a kid he was tremendously intelligent. Graduated High School at age 12, got a PhD at age 15." Lincoln leaned to the back. "But he had a dark side to him. He has a _lot _of criminal charges. He frequently cut his wrists as a kid; His father was a drunkard and lowlife; owed some mob boss money and well… you know what happens if you don't pay,

"He was charged with assault on his fiancé and apparently got two of his colleagues killed in a Tachyon Transversal experiment."

Mark looked at one of the last pages. "It says here he got fired from Parker Intel for almost assaulting Peter Parker,"

Lincoln nodded, "All the more reason for revenge?"

"Set up a meeting with his family," asked Mark. "I want to find out more about him."

"Already did," responded Mark's apprentice. "But turns out, he has none. His mother, brother, sister, all died under mysteries circumstances. His Aunts and Uncles live out of reach in Russia."

Mark and Lincoln were silent for a moment. All that was heard were the ringing of phones and beeping of computers.

Mark scratched his moustache. "Cross reference all of this," said Mark and he slammed the stack of paper down on the desk. "We are going to find this man."

**000**

Paul Fellani sunk deeper into his Italian leather sofa. He had just had a candlelit bath and he was feeling relaxed.

Paul's blonde wife stepped into his study room. She was dressed in nothing but the nightgown that was on her. "Honey, when you coming to bed?" she asked.

"In a mo', babes." He replied in a rich Italian accent.

His wife went into the bedroom and the chubby man stood up and took a glass from the cabinet. He poured himself a vintage port and sat back on his leather sofa.

He twirled the glass in his hand before he took a sip and smiled in satisfaction. "The taste that lasts the years,"

Paul opened a box that was conveniently within his reach He opened it and showing a dozen of rolled up cigars piled on top of each other. One of the perks of being a wealthy business man and Italian mob boss was the cigars and drink at your very disposal.

He played with the large cigar in his mouth before lighting it up. He took a puff and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, he felt immediately tranquil "They don't make it like the Cuban's anymore," he sighed in contentment.

Paul opened up The Daily Bugle newspaper and on the front page was once again the news of the Parker murder case. Paul never knew Peter Parker personally but he done business with Peter once before.

But what bugged Paul was that it seemed the person that killed Peter had a grudge against successful people.

Paul picked up his cell phone and called his benefactor.

"What?" came a gruff voice from the other side of the line, which clearly did not liked to be disturbed in the middle of the night.

"Archie, relax," said Paul who then took another puff of the cigar. "Listen, I want you to make sure my assets are safe and if not do it immediately."

"Why in such a hurry?" asked the man known as Archie.

"Let's just say that after the Parker death, I've realized how short life actually is,"

"Consider it done," Archie responded. "Anything else?"

"Actually yes, set up a meeting with that arrogant son-of-a-bitch, Richard Clark." Paul sipped from the wine. "It seems like the Peter Parker killer has something against rich people, you never know when he might strike again."

Paul switched off his cell phone.

"You know what they say about the Devil," said a sinister voice from the shadows of the large house. "When you speak of the Devil… he might just appear."

Paul stood up from his seat when he saw the figure in front of him. The man was bald and extremely muscular. He wore nothing but a black pants and black boots. He wore a disturbing grin that accentuated his evil grey eyes.

Paul subconsciously opened his draw and grabbed his pistol. He held the fully loaded weapon in the man's direction, but the man couldn't care less.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Paul.

Concussion laughed "Now, now Mr. Fellani, there is no need to get aggressive,"

"Answer me!" shouted Paul.

Concussion walked closer and leaned toward the weapon. "You do not want to know, Mr. Fellani,"

Paul's grip around the weapon got tighter. He was ready to put a bullet through this man's skull.

"If you don't tell me who you are and what the hell you want," said Paul. "I'll leave you filled with lead."

Concussion smile widened. "Go ahead," he taunted. "Pull the trigger."

Paul just stared at the man. He was starting to get nervous, throughout Paul's job of working with bad and evil men; he had never felt this aura of malevolence that surrounded this man.

"Thought as much," Concussion said.

Concussion reached out and opened the box that was on the desk. He took out a cigar and put it in his mouth.

Concussion looked at Paul who was still holding the pistol in his face; Concussion noted the trickle of sweat that dropped from Paul's forehead.

"You can put that thing down now, we both know you not going to shoot anyone." Concussion said, he then took a lighter and blazed up the cigar.

Paul couldn't believe that he was actually lowering the gun. It was not like him to comply with someone so easily, but this man was something else.

Concussion took a puff and blew a cloud of smoke in Paul's face. Concussion then coughed and dropped the cigar in the ashtray. He laughed "Not much of a smoker,"

"Who are you?" asked Paul. He croaked as he said the word 'you'.

Concussion giggled. He now knew that he was in control.

"Sit down, Mr. Fellani."

Paul then proceeded to reluctantly sit on his leather sofa. He eyed Concussion suspiciously; he never met this person in his whole life so he did not have any beef with him.

Concussion walked to the door and took off a black Italian leather trench coat from the coat hanger. He felt the soft material in his hand and savoured the soft feeling. The professor put it on and relished the comfort.

"Look good on me?" Concussion asked.

Paul just nodded.

Concussion sat on the desk. "Now," he said. "The reason I'm here."

The professor took the bottle of alcohol from the desk and gave it a whiff. He nodded and poured a little into the glass and gave it to Paul who had no choice but to take it.

"My name is Concussion, the self proclaimed Prophet of Doom." He said with a satisfied expression. "And I have some unfinished business with you."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Paul who started feeling uneasy.

"You took away something very important from a lonely sixteen-year-old boy," Concussion said.

"L-listen, I-I have no clue about what you talkin' about."

"Several years ago, a man named Vladimir Lazerath loaned money by you for alcohol," Concussion said with wondering eyes. "Soon he started loaning more and more money by you and drowned in the debt. His family were the ones suffering by his constant alcohol abuse.

"He used to come home every night and beat the little boy's mother and siblings for nothing. The little boy despised you for supplying his father's constant addiction."  
"So what!?" asked Paul. "I loan money to lots of people."

"Listen to the story," said Concussion before continuing. "The boy's father could no longer supply the family and their debt rose up to their necks. And every night that boy would go to bed starving while people like you stuffed yourself like pigs.

"One day the boy's father decided to make a change in his life. He stood up the next morning to go and look for a job with measly salary so that he could pay his debt.

"And that same night, _knock-knock_, the boy's mother opens the door and it's the police. The boy's father's body had been found at the bottom of the lake with two gunshot wounds. Paul Fellani was linked to the crime and charged but the thing is he had money to make the docket disappear. _Poof._"

"What is it to you?" asked Paul.

"Mr. Fellani, you see… I am the little boy."

Paul's eyes went as big as saucers and he reached for the gun but Concussion instantly caught his hand and squeezed it. There was an audible crack and Paul screamed as his hand started bleeding.

Concussion reached in his belt strap and took out what looked to be like the blade of a knife.

"You see, Mr. Fellani." Concussion's expression turned stern as he looked at the silver blade in his hand. "It hurt in a place that can never heal… the heart!"

Concussion raised the blade in a reverse grip and brought it down. He stabbed Paul right in the heart.

Paul stuttered as dark red blood leaked from his mouth. Concussion guffawed at the sight of the mob boss dying before his eyes. He clapped his hands like he was some kind of six-year-old watching a puppet show.

Concussion gripped the blade that was embedded deep inside the mob boss' heart. The professor then pulled the blood soaked blade out of Paul's chest.

Blood surged from the gash in Paul's chest. Soon the painful expression on Paul's face turned into an expressionless one. He was dead.

Paul's wife entered the room to see what the commotion was about. She looked in the room and screamed in horror when she saw Paul's dead body on the sofa.

She looked at Concussion and screamed even louder. She ran up the stairs into the bedroom and locked the door. Concussion jumped off the desk and walked upstairs.

"What's the matter, honey!?" he shouted after her.

Concussion giggled and licked his lips. He walked to the closed and kicked it open.

Paul's wife was hiding behind the queen sized bed crying. "Please, don't… oh God, please…"

Concussion chuckled and rubbed his hands which made Paul's wife cry louder.

"_Shhh…_" Concussion said with his index finger to his lips. He walked towards her and stroked her cheek. "You so beautiful…"

The blonde started sobbing and felt repulsed by Concussion. Concussion smiled and walked to the door.

Paul's wife sighed in relief "Thank you…" she said.

Concussion stopped and looked at her with a grin. "Oh no…" he said. "I was still planning on enjoying my time with you."

Concussion slammed the door shut.

The large house was silent but soon afterwards a petrified shriek echoed through the entire neighbourhood.

**000**

Finally that is out of the way.

In this chapter I really wanted to emphasise Concussion's cruel nature and find out why he does what he is doing. Also, I wanted to develop Evan more as a character but I feel some characters (Especially Emma) did not come out the way I originally intended.

I did not want to include canon superheroes in this story at Peter's funeral. I just opted for May and Benjamin.

What do you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it or hate it? Personally, I feel it didn't come out the way I planned. Leave a review or PM me. Also, I want to thank some of the people that favourited and followed, I really appreciate it.

If anyone likes Ben 10 be sure to read my advanced version with new characters and better aliens.

Until next time, check ya…


End file.
